


Truth or Dare

by bdasswarrior



Series: Truth or Dare [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clarke's POV, Clexa, Consensual Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Intersex Anya, Jealous Lexa, Lexa and Anya are sisters, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, intersex lexa, mild verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdasswarrior/pseuds/bdasswarrior
Summary: This is a College AU where Clarke and Octavia are dared to kiss during a drunken game of truth or dare.  Lincoln doesn’t know what's better, watching his cousin Lexa turn green with jealousy as her crush kisses her best friend or his girl kissing another girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would never write, but this was in my head and had to come out. 
> 
> This is entirely from Clarke's POV so if it's not your thing I understand but I couldn't see it from any other angle. 
> 
> If you have nothing nice to say, then kindly move along.
> 
> If G!p isn't your thing, then I suggest you pass this up. 
> 
> Huge shout out to my sister from another mister, the Griff to my Reyes. Faberry101, for encouraging me to reach outside my comfort zone, for being my beta as well as my biggest supporter. If it wasn't for her, this never would have seen the light of day.

Growing up you hear your parents talk about their glory days; aka College. They talk about what they learned, the professors that helped shape their lives. What they don't tell you about are the parties they attended, all the drinks they consumed and stupid games they played.

Which is what brings us to the present; it's my freshman year of College at Polis University. Both my parents went here, so it was only fitting that I continue their legacy.  
My father majored in bio-engineering and my mother's major was pre-med. Me, I'm majoring in the arts. At first, my mom was disappointed in me for not following in her footsteps, but after my dad convinced her that I'm my own person and that I have my own path she backed off.

I'm not alone at college; my high school best friends are also here.

Raven Reyes: she's a year older than me but was held back her sophomore year after sneaking into the engineering lab causing a 'minor' issue that had the whole lab shut down for 3 months due to unexpected renovations. We laugh about it now calling it 'the day Reyes made the school go boom'. They decided to suspend her for 2 weeks instead of expulsion. In a way, was a blessing because that following year we met and became instant best friends.

That's also when I met Octavia Blake. She was what we assumed to be a shy girl who shared a few of our classes but pretty much kept to herself. When she wasn't by herself she was shadowing her older brother Bellamy, a senior. One day after history class I approached the shy girl asking if she wanted to join Raven and me at our table for lunch. After a slight hesitation, Raven blurted out "I promise we won't bite...hard". We were both surprise when she replied without missing a beat. “You won't if you want to keep those pretty teeth” Raven looked shocked before replying; “Bad ass. I like this one Griff, she's a keeper”, which caused all three of us to burst out laughing. Of course she accepted and well, as the saying goes, the rest is history.

So like I said here we are in our freshman year of College. About halfway through the first semester, Octavia caught the eye of a rather large Junior. His name is Lincoln. I say large because he easily towers over all of us and has muscles on top of muscles. He looks intimidating with his bald head and muscular form but don't let appearances fool you, he's really a big sweet teddy bear.

Which brings us to today. It's Saturday night and Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, and myself are at his Fraternity house. I never saw the appeal of Fraternity or Sorority houses, but they do throw the best parties. It's a beautiful clear night, that moment between summer and fall when the weather is not too hot but not too cool either, just right that I can wear this casual black dress I've been dying to tryout. Raven is wearing her usual t-shirt and jeans which is very typical of the future engineer. Octavia has on a shirt that Lincoln gave her that has his fraternity's symbols on it and black spandex pants.

We are all sitting on the front lawn. Drinks are flowing while everyone is either chatting or listening to music playing from the house. We've been here for a few hours and I'm already feeling a little tipsy but that's okay, that's why I'm here, to get drunk and have fun.

Behind us, I hear someone say "Hey guys how about we make this interesting and play a game?"

All eyes shoot up to a tall lanky boy, I think his name is Jasper. He has his arm around the shoulders of a cute little brunette, who's name I think maybe Maya, as they walk towards us smiling and waiting for an answer.

I hear some respond with excited “yeah sures” and few groans but what grabs my attention is this angelic voice just feet away saying “you and your fucking games Jas”. My eyes follow the voice and notice it's Lexa. Green lock with blue and she gives me a soft smile. Smiling back, I let my mind take me back to the time I first met the gorgeous brunette. It wasn't long after Octavia and Lincoln had started dating that Raven and I were invited to the frat house. It was during that visit I was surprised to find that they had two female members, let alone that they were also Lincoln's cousins: Anya, who is also a junior and Lexa, who is a sophomore. I never realized this was a thing till Lincoln mentioned that his cousins had their reasons for living with a bunch of guys.

I had heard rumors about his cousins but never had the nerve to ask if they were true. Not like it would be a big deal. They both looked like they could handle themselves and the guys all seemed to respect both girls. Still, I was curious but I was brought up that if someone wanted you to know something they'd tell you and it was rude to ask. So, with that, I never asked why and he never gave me anymore information so I let it go. Shortly after introductions had been made and the drinks had starting flowing Lincoln and Octavia disappear, I'm guessing to have sex. Anya and Raven had almost instantly hit it off, chatting amongst themselves. It was cute watching them give each other heart eyes the entire night, which still continues today. Lexa and I had chatted about our majors, college life, just basic chit-chat. I was instantly drawn to the brunette with her stunning green eyes that seemed to sparkle when she laughed. What I remember most is the feeling I got when she handed me her drink asking if I wanted to try it and our fingers brushed. It felt like an electric shock that went straight up my arm, taking me by surprise. I didn't want to appear like a crazy person in front of the gorgeous brunette so I tried not to gasp at the sensation. It was that night that I realized I wanted to get to know Lexa better, and hopefully see where it would go. The problem was that I wasn't sure if she was interested or just being friendly.

I feel someone bump my shoulder, breaking me out of my memory. I turn and see Octavia looking at me smiling, “come on Griff you in”.

Before I can answer Raven speaks up and says “count me in!”. She then looks up at Anya and smirks; “what do you say hot stuff, you in?” .

Judging by the look Anya gives Raven I'm guessing she isn't one to back down from a challenge. She smirks back never breaking eye contact with Raven “oh yeah I'm definitely in”. See what I mean? Heart eyes!

Anya then nudges Lexa and mumbles “you in”?

Lexa and I look at each other again and she nods “I'm in” with a crooked grin of her own; which I hadn't didn't realize until now I really like.

I force myself to look away mumbling a "yeah sure" to Octavia, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks under Lexa's intense stare. Thank goodness for the poor lighting or this could get really awkward.

I look at Octavia and, just my luck, she's noticed and smiles that annoying knowing smile that she has. Oh boy. She leans in nodding towards Lexa who thankfully has her head turned talking to Lincoln. “Why don't you just grow a set Griff? Go over and talk to her. From what I see the attraction is mutual”.

Just at the thought I panic thinking to myself _'I don't have nearly enough liquid courage in me yet'_. Instead, I lightly shove her whispering “shut up Blake” following up with a nervous chuckle.

Before I can say anymore, Jasper sits near us with a bottle of something that looks homemade.

“Okay listen up, basic truth or dare rules apply. When asked, you get to choose which and if you fail you drink, you succeed the person who asked drinks...got it?”.

A chorus of "yup and yes" follows. "Oh and one more thing, no holds barred which means nothing is off limits. Like I said let's make this interesting" he laughs.

Octavia is now practically bouncing next to me. She leans into me throwing one arm around my waist, sporting the most mischievous smile I've ever seen, and whispers in my ear "if I have it my way, you and tall, silent, and gorgeous over there, are going to hook up by the end of the night" and ends it with a kiss on my cheek.

My face instantly turns red and I look up just as Lexa's eyes land on us and narrow a little. _'What's her problem?'_ I think to myself as I again nervously laugh and push Octavia away while taking a generous sip of my drink.

Jasper chooses that moment to begin the game, he looks at the guy across from us and asks “Monty my boy, truth or dare?”.

Monty, who has his head in his girlfriend Harper's lap as she runs her fingers through his dark hair, rolls his eyes “why am I always first? Okay okay umm truth.”.

Jasper laughs “is it true that you didn't lose your virginity till you came to college?”.

Monty's face instantly turns red. I'm guessing he was hoping this question would never come up. Harper is looking anywhere but at the group, as a few snickers are heard around the circle of friends.

"I hate you bro, yes it's true now drink up asshole". Jasper laughs hard as he takes a gulp of whatever concoction he brought.

Monty's eyes roam between everyone trying to decide who's next. His eyes fall on Raven.

“Reyes, truth or dare?”

Raven, I know loves a challenge so as expected she instantly says “dare”.

“Okay imagine the person to your left is your pet, talk to them as though you just got home”.

Raven huffs and mumbles "lame" and stands up. Looking down at the boy to her left with her hands on her upper thighs she squeals in an overexcited high-pitched voice.

"There's mama's boy! Did you miss me today? I missed you, yes I did! Who's a good boy? Come on who's a good boy? Show mama your belly". She rubs the boy's stomach for good measure then turns to Monty "BOOM! Now drink bitch".

At that, everyone including the boy is laughing.

Raven then looks directly at Anya and smirks.

“Anya, truth or dare?”

Anya smiles and says “Truth”.

“Is it true that you would rather have a taco over a sausage?”

Anya never taking her eyes off Raven replies, "why would anyone want a sausage when tacos have so much more flavor!? Now, why don't you keep that pretty mouth busy and drink.".

My head shoots over to Raven and I see her blushing trying to hide behind her cup just as everyone yells “BOOM”. Raven never blushes. Point Anya!

Before I know it, I hear my name. My head turns back to a smirking Anya.

“Truth or dare princess?”

I'm feeling my drink so I choose to ignore the annoying nickname and instead proudly say “Dare”.

Anya turns to look at Lexa who is shaking her head 'No'.

“I dare you to kiss Octavia, and just not a peck either, I want to see tongue”.

I hear some laughs, some 'ooohhhs', and a faint growl from somewhere in the crowd.

My eyes try to find who growled but I'm not able to. As I'm scanning the crowd I find Octavia who is looking at Lincoln and that's when I notice he's laughing incredibly hard while looking at us and Lexa.

“Fine” I giggle, “it's not like it's the first time we've kissed”.

That only made some of the guys howl in laughter. Someone was patting Lincoln on the back “Linc got himself a girl that likes both”. Lincoln shoves the guy while laughing and saying “Don't be jealous!”.

Anya mumbles low into her cup but I hear her say “he's not the jealous one...”.

Before I have time to ask her what she means by that, a chorus of “kiss kiss” is being chanted.

I roll my eyes _'stupid hormonal boys'_ I say to myself, then turn to Octavia. She is now laughing hard and gives me a wink “come on Griff let's give them a show”

At that I can't help but laugh along as I turn to my best friend, “fine, just like when we practiced” I say as I gulp the last of what's in my cup accompanied by another round of hoots from the peanut gallery.

We lean in at the same time. First, just our lips press together, and I hear Anya say "I want to see tongue or you fail". I bring my hand up to cup the side of Octavia's face while also giving Anya the middle finger which causes the older girl to laugh out loud.

When we change the angle, my tongue sneaks out first and brushes against Octavia's lips and, as expected, I'm granted access when her mouth opens, letting my tongue explore hers.

Our tongues do a soft battle against one another. We pull back just enough to show everyone our dueling muscles as one of us let's out a moan and it's swallowed by the other.

At that, I hear someone say "okay enough, dare completed, now drink up asshole". I look into Octavia's eyes and they are twinkling. Whispering, she says "if that doesn't convince Lexa to make a move then I don't know what will". She winks and looks over at a very excited Lincoln, blowing him a kiss.

When we part I look over at Anya as she laughs into her cup and Lexa looks like she wants to murder someone.

I wipe my mouth while watching Lexa and I swear I see something flashing in her eyes, but I can't quite place it. So instead I direct my attention to her.

“Lexa, truth or dare?”

I don't think she expected me to call on her because she looks genuinely surprised.

“Truth”

I look her right in the eye feeling very brazen with the liquor coursing through my veins, I ask the question that has been on my mind since I met her.

“Why did you pick a fraternity over a sorority?”

Everyone, and I do mean everyone, looks at Lexa, all apparently wanting to know why as well.

She looks at Anya and they have a conversation with their eyes. Anya shrugs just as Lincoln stands a little taller like he's expecting something to happen.

Lexa turns and looks at everyone sitting around and her eyes fall on me. She takes a deep breath.

"I'm intersex, which means I'm all female but I have a penis. It's noted in my medical file and because of that, the university wouldn't let me stay in a dorm with other women. My parents wanted to let me decide whether I wanted to have surgery seeing as it's my body and I decided to leave it as is" she finishes, never taking her eyes off me as if she's waiting for my reaction.

At that, Anya speaks up "Before any of you ask, yes I am too. So, if any of you have a problem with that I suggest you speak up now".

Lincoln puffs his chest out while searching everyone's face for any signs of disgust.

Honestly, I don't know what I'm expecting the reactions to be but when everyone just shrugs and some mumble a simple 'okay' I know I've found the right group of people to call friends.

My eyes move back to Lexa, where it looks like she may be still trying to judge my face for a reaction. I hold up my cup and smile “guess I need to drink now huh?”, which I do, never taking my eyes off the brunette.

When nothing more is said, I see Lexa visibly relax as do Anya and Lincoln.

Three refills later the game ends and everyone has gone their separate ways.

It's then that I realize that after all this drinking my bladder needs to be emptied. I go to ask Octavia to walk to me to the bathroom, only to notice she's in Lincoln's lap and, from what I can tell, they are practically having sex with their clothes on.

I turn to search for my other best friend and find Raven, to my surprise, leaning up against a tree with Anya's hands on her hips locked in a feverish kiss. “It's about fucking time” I mumble to no one. “I guess I'll be heading home alone tonight” I sigh as I start walking to the house in hopes of finding a bathroom.

I didn't get far when I heard my name being called. I know the owner of the angelic voice so I school my expressions then turn “hey Lexa”.

She takes one look at her cousin and sister, shaking her head "If you are heading inside how about I walk with you. Sure beats sitting out here while everyone else is pretty much having sex, right?".

My heart is beating so loudly at the offer that I'm not sure how she can't hear it.

“Thanks, I appreciate that. I could actually use the help, I really need to use the bathroom but I have no idea where it is.”

My beautiful savior smiles, “come on I'll show you”.

I follow her across the lawn and into the house. As soon as we enter I'm instantly surrounded by bodies. Some are playing beer pong, some are dancing, some are doing body shots on the table. I didn't realize the house could hold so many people.

I feel myself hesitating just a little at the size of the crowd.

Seeing my hesitation, with a small smile she reaches out to take my hand and intertwines our fingers while guiding me through the crowd.

We stop near the bottom of the steps where she leans in close to whisper in my ear "If it's okay with you, I have a private one in my room you can use. It's much cleaner I assure you."

My face instantly flushes at the closeness of her body, her breath in my ear, added to the thought of us being alone in her room.

My bladder decides at that moment that it doesn't care. "That works for me, thank you" I say, almost dancing at the urgency to pee.

We travel up the steps stopping in front of Lexa's door. While she fishes out her key I watch her sway into the door a little causing me to chuckle at her slightly inebriated state.

Once the door is open she nods with her head “it's the door to the right.” I practically run, thanking her again in my haste.

I shut and lock the door, taking a deep breath as I lean against the door for a second to collect myself. After I finally empty my bladder, I take in my reflection while washing my hands. My face is slightly flushed from drinking or that's what I at least tell myself. I tell the reflection in a hushed tone “okay Clarke, it's now or never”. I nod to myself and head for the door.

I spot Lexa sitting on her bed, her face looking like she's having her own internal conversation. As soon as our eyes lock she stands up.

"Thank you again," I say softly as I start walking around her room.

She follows my every move. I notice a stack of books on a nearby table. I run my fingers down the spine of a few Stephen King, George R. R. Martin, Dean Koontz among others ending with J.K. Rowling. With a smile, I turn "you really have a wide variety here".

Running a hand over the back of her neck, “what can I say I like to read” she says with a shy smile which I find to be absolutely adorable.

My eyes continue to roam around the room, "are you expecting a power outage?" I chuckle noticing unlit candles everywhere I look.

At that she laughs, "you try living in a frat house and tell me you won't light candles to mask the smell". "Point taken" I say, as we laugh together.

Thanks to all the drinks I've had I feel my inhibitions are lowered. Which explains why my feet have me walking up to Lexa, and stopping in front of her. Looking up but not touching I ask, “so do you let just any girl use your private bathroom?”.

She swallows hard looking down at me, “not everyone, just you” she says softly.

I notice her eyes dart from my lips up to my eyes a few times. I find myself doing the same.

 _'It's now or never'_ I say to myself.

Taking a deep breath, I softly say “lucky me then” as I lean up and ghost my lips over hers.

It takes but a second for me to feel her responding to the kiss. It starts out soft and tender, just closed-lipped but my drunk brain wants more. I run my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entry. As her hands slide around my waist, she opens her mouth giving me permission to explore. When our tongues make contact for the first time we both moan and melt into each other a little more.

Being bisexual, I've had my fair share of kissing partners, both male and female. But at this exact moment, I've decided that Lexa's the best kisser I've ever experienced. Her kisses have me feeling weak in the knees and, if it wasn't for her strong grip on my waist, I'm sure I would have fallen.

We break the kiss. resting our foreheads together, breathing in the same air. As our breathing gets somewhat back to normal she breaks the silence “when you and Octavia were kissing I felt so jealous.”. _'Well now I know who growled'._

I look into her green eyes that have gotten just a little darker and say reassuringly, "she's my best friend and let us not forget she's straight and very much dating your cousin. There is no attraction there.".

She lets out a shaky breath, “I know that, but still.”

I cup her face with my hands “still what?” I ask softly.

She places her hands on top of mine, turning one and kissing my palm.

“Haven't you guessed by now that I have a crush on you? I've had it ever since my cousin starting dating Octavia and you became a part of our group. Every time I saw you I couldn't speak, I couldn't think; you turned me into a useless lesbian” she ends with a chuckle.

At her confession, I am stunned into silence, not sure how to tell her I feel the same way. Instead just crash our lips together again, hoping it shows her the feelings are mutual.

This time I lean my whole body into hers. She moans into my mouth when my breasts makes contact with her body. The kiss is now getting heated with both of us trying to get the upper hand.

I back her up against the bed, until her knees hit the mattress and she sits down. She has a questioning look in her eyes as if silently asking if I'm sure this is something I want.

“I'm not normally this forward, but I've been wanting to kiss you since that night we met at the house” I tell her as I boldly climb into her lap to straddle her causing my dress to ride up and bunch around my waist. I silently thank myself for having the good sense to wear sexy panties tonight.

She groans at my actions as she presses her lips to mine again while resting her hands on my hips.

This time it's my turn to moan at the contact, as I instinctively grind myself onto her and feel the bulge forming in her pants.

Her hands travel down to cup my ass, guiding my movements over her.

I feel myself getting wetter with each pass of my now ruined panty-covered sex as it slides over her groin.

It makes me hotter knowing that I'll probably leave a wet mark on her jeans.

All I can think is how badly I want her on me, in me, just everywhere.

I pull back and, while looking at Lexa, I lift my dress the rest of the way up and over my head. Her eyes travel down to my chest and back up to my eyes as if asking for permission. I nod and she leans in to kiss the tops of my breasts while her hands go around the back unclasping my bra.

Just as the bra is removed, I feel her wet lips around one of my nipples as the other breast is being palmed in her hand. I throw my head back moan, grinding a little more forceful on her crotch while my hands come up to tangle in her brown curly locks. The sensation alone of her tongue licking and sucking my nipples is going to bring me to the brink if we don't slow down.

“Lexa” I whimper as I start pulling her shirt up. I need to feel her skin against mine. She pulls back, releasing my straining nipple with a loud **_'_ pop _'_  **and raises her arms as I pull her shirt off. My hands go to the sports bra she is wearing and I met her eyes. She nods and I pull that over her head as well.

Her breasts aren't big but they are perky and beautiful. Her nipples are darker than mine. I cup them, rolling the already hardened nipples between my fingers, giving them a little pinch which has Lexa jerking her hips up into me. As we are kissing I can feel her getting impossibly harder.

My hands travel down to her pants where I start unbuckling her belt, her hands coming up to stop me. Confused, I pull back looking into her eyes. "Are you sure?" she asks, "there is no rush. I like you, Clarke. I mean really like you and I don't want there to be any regrets tomorrow".

Taking a deep breath, she finishes with "we don't have to do this".

Sure, this isn't like me, and sure, I maybe under the influence of alcohol but I know what I want and right now I want Lexa.

"I'm sure, hell I'm more than sure. I really like you too and there won't be any regrets in the morning" I say with a smile and a peck on her lips.

The smile that crosses Lexa's face is so bright it's infectious.

I remove myself from her lap asking her to stand along with me. When she does, I continue undoing her belt then her pants.

Her pants slide down her legs and she easily steps out of them.

My eyes take in the size of the bulge in her shorts, _'OMG she's huge'_ I think as I lean up and kiss her again, letting my one hand cup her.

She hisses as my hand rests on her and I can feel her twitch against my palm. Taking pity on the girl, I put my hands on her compression shorts while softly asking "can I?".

Getting a nod, I slide the shorts down letting her erection spring free.

Knelling, I'm now face level to what, in my mind, is the longest cock I've ever seen. _'Whoa'_ is my first thought. My ex-boyfriend wasn't exactly a tic-tac dick but he wasn't nearly as long as Lexa.

I ever so softly take her in my hand, testing the thickness. _'Am I going to be able to take her?'_ I say internally as I slowly slide my hand up and down her shaft. She hisses at the contact.

Locking eyes with her I stick out my tongue and let it run over the bulbous head tasting the pre-cum that has formed on the tip.

The deep moan that leaves Lexa has me feeling eager as I roll my tongue around the head then slide her into my mouth.

"Oh God Clarke," she says, as her hand tangles into my hair gripping it a little.

Amazingly I manage to take her full length into my welcoming mouth.

I moan, thanking my lack of a gag reflex as I feel her reaching the back of my throat.

I start up a slow rhythm; every time my lips reach the head I swipe it with my tongue then dive down again.

“Fuck Clarke” she chants every time my tongue swipes the sensitive head.

By now both her hands are in my hair as she starts up a slow pumping of her hips.

I stop bobbing and instead let her use my mouth as she wants. The moans and grunts tell me she's enjoying this as much as I am.

“Fuck your mouth feels so good” her thrusts little more forceful causing me to moan again.

"That's it...baby...suck my cock"

Her grip is getting tighter in my hair, “Fuck, shit I'm not going to last much longer Clarke!”.

Not wanting to end this too soon, I place my hands on her hips and give her a slight push. She instantly stops and pulls herself from my mouth.

Panting, she asks “are you okay?”.

I nod while standing "I didn't want you to cum too soon", pushing her on the bed as I remove my underwear. "I have plans to ride that cock until we both explode," I say as I begin to climb on top.

Lexa apparently has other plans as she flips us over, pinning me below her. "We can do that after I taste you" she says then kisses me.

She leaves my lips, kissing my neck down to my chest. "I love your tits Clarke, I could suck on them all night" and she starts doing just that.

I bring my hips up letting her feel my arousal on her stomach. “Mmm you keep doing that and I'm going to cum baby” I warn her.

Lexa looks up at me “I'd rather you cum in my mouth” she says resuming what she started, giving my other nipple attention this time.

"Please, Lexa I need you" I beg. I feel her smirking against my breast.

“What do you need baby, tell me?”

Running my hands through her hair while very lightly pushing her head where I want it most, I say “I need your mouth on my pussy”.

I guess she didn't expect such boldness because she growls as she kisses down my body.

As she gets closer to my sex I open my legs wider giving her a better view of just how wet I am for her.

She runs her fingers through the lips "my god you are wet and smell so good".

“Why not see how I taste?” I counter as I lift my pelvis up in hopes that she gets the hint.

Oh boy does she because, just like that, I feel her tongue slide through me.

Being as turned on as I am, her long slow strokes are driving me insane. As she gets her first few licks I hear and feel her humming.

"You taste like pure ambrosia" she says as her tongue flicks over my already hardened clit.

I almost buck off the bed at the sensation. “Yes, fuck, lick my pussy, that feels so good, yesss just like that” I'm practically chanting.

I feel my orgasm quickly approaching as she slides two fingers into me while swirling her tongue all over like she's mapping out a game play.

When her fingers curl up she sucks hard on my clit while rapidly flicking it with that wonderful tongue of hers which pushes me over the edge, screaming her name. I'm glad they have music blasting or else the whole house would have heard me.

She helps me ride out my orgasm until she's able to pull out, giving the lips one last kiss before she climbs up my body. Pulling her to me, I taste myself on her lips and tongue.

"You ready for me now baby?" she asks as I feel her slide her impossibly harder cock through my folds, getting it wet.

I know my muscles are tight from that amazing orgasm so I nod telling her “just go slow okay?”

Understanding, she kisses me again “of course”.

Lining herself up, she slowly pushes forward. I can feel the head slipping in as I grab onto her arms, digging in my nails.

"Fuck you are so tight," she says as I feel her sliding in ever so slowly.

“OMG you are thicker than I thought. Oh fuck! Fuck Lexa it feels like you are going to split me in half!” I moan in half pleasure, half pain.

She freezes. “You okay? You need me to pull out?”. I hear the panic in her voice.

I continue to hold her arms to keep her where she is. “Oh God no, just give me a second to get used to you” I reassure her while panting.

She nods her head and I feel her whole body shaking above me, trying to keep herself still.

As I feel myself get accustomed to her thickness, I kiss the nearest part of her body I can reach which happens to be her arm. “You can move, just go slow” I repeat.

Nodding, she slides a little further in.

"Oh God I've never been this full, it's like you are everywhere" I moan, spreading my legs even wider which causes her to go even deeper.

She finally bottoms out causing us both to moan loudly. Lexa stops moving, I'm guessing giving me time to get used to being so full.

After a few seconds I lean up giving her a soft kiss. "You can move" I tell her.

Nodding, she starts up a slow rhythm.

It doesn't take long for me get accustomed to her. With each push and pull of her cock, I hear as well as feel myself getting wetter. She is now sliding effortlessly in and out of me.

The obscene moans I'm making would make me blush if I wasn't so turned on and she wasn't making me feel so good.

“Oh yes! Lexa...mmm yes...harder please, I want you to fuck me”

She leans down biting my neck as she starts thrusting more aggressive.

Leaning back she hooks one of my legs over her shoulder and she's now slamming into me so hard I swear she is going to pound me into the mattress.

The room is quickly filled with the sounds of the bed is creaking, the slapping of skin and the grunts and moans we make with each thrust.

By this point, I'm practically screaming in pleasure as I feel her reaching deeper than I ever thought possible. The harder she slams into me, the louder I get.

“Jesus Clarke I'm not going to last, with the way your pussy is clenching around me” she grunts out as I feel her cock swelling with each thrust.

I want us to cum together so I reach between our sweaty bodies and start rubbing my clit.

Her eyes follow my hand, and they go wide as she watches me rub myself.

“Fuck that's so hot, cum with me baby” she pants as her thrusts start getting sloppy.

“Yes, oh god, oh god” is all I manage to say as my fingers are moving at a rapid pace over my clit.

“Oh shit, fuck I'm gonna...Clarke” she moans while pulling abruptly out and pumping herself.

My back arches off the bed “I'm gonna cum, Lexaaaa” is all I manage to moan just as that first hot splash hits my stomach and we both cry out as our bodies explode together.

As both our orgasms subside, she collapses on top of me breathing heavily, not even caring that she's laying in her own mess. I cringe as I feel it between our bodies.

Our breathing begins to regulate as I look into her eyes and smile.

"Well that was all unexpected, but in a good way," I say as I run my fingers through her hair then down her back. She closes her eyes and I swear if she could purr she would judging by the look on her face as my nails continue running along her back.

She kisses my chin “how are you doing, you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?” she asks and I can see the worry behind those beautiful green eyes.

"Baby, I don't regret a thing so relax," I say then kiss that plump bottom lip, feeling it turn up into a smile.

"I don't either" she says laying her head down on my breast. I feel her hot breath blowing over my nipple making it harden.

We hold each other for a while until I can feel the mess between us starting to get uncomfortable.

“You mind if I take a shower and borrow some clothes to sleep in?”

She looks up and smiles “sure, you want some company?”.

Looking at her stupid smile I can't help but kiss her, “I wouldn't have it any other way”.

She climbs off of me while extending a hand to help pull me up. When I'm up she wraps me in her arms.

“So Clarke, truth or dare?”she asks with a smile.

I look at her with a tilt of my head and play along. “Truth” I say.

She lifts me up, causing me to giggle and wrap my legs around her waist as she walks us to the bathroom.

"Do you really think that you'll be wearing ANY clothes to bed?" she asks while kissing and biting my neck just hard enough to leave a mark.

I'm so wrapped up in what she's doing that all I can do is giggle harder as she kicks the door closed behind us with her foot “well when you put it that way.”

 

Feel free to follow me [bdasswarrior](https://bdasswarrior.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day and our new lovers just want to spend it together, alone and preferably in bed. But their friends have other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely over-whelmed and humbled at how the first chapter was received. I never expected so many of you to give my little fic a try, so Thank You, honestly every one of you are amazing! After giving it much thought I decided to give some of you want you wanted..another chapter! This ended up being longer than I anticipated so I split it, so yes there will be a 3rd as well :) 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, hopefully it shows. 
> 
> Again a major shout out to Faberry101 for her continued support, encouragement but mostly her friendship. Thanks to her amazing beta skills she makes me sound better than I truly am haha. You Rock Griff XoXo

Mornings and I never got along. My mom would have to wake me up 2 or 3 times for school because I'd always fall back to sleep when she left my room. One time she even poured water on my head! After that, just the threat would get me out of bed on the first attempt.

So now I'm laying here with the sun filtering through the window, shining on my face. I'm in no rush to open my eyes to greet it. Besides, if I open my eyes I might find myself back in my dorm, in my bed, alone.

I feel movement behind me as Lexa rolls over, draping her arm over me and pulling me close to her. The first thing my naked body comes into contact with is her morning wood. Smiling, I wiggle back into her, feeling her erection slide up and rest near my lower back.

Memories of last night come rushing back to me. I wasn't so drunk that I don't remember hooking up with Lexa. The sights and sounds and even the smells of last night cause me to smile like a Cheshire cat. It's short-lived when I imagine the cocky smile on Octavia's face for predicting this outcome.

"Mmm, morning beautiful" Lexa mumbles into my wild post sex/sleep hair, breaking me out of my thoughts.

 _'Even her throaty morning voice sounds angelic'_ I muse.

"How are you feeling? I hope I didn't hurt you in any way?" she asks, sounding concerned.

I bring my left hand up to interlock our fingers and pull our hands against my breast. Bringing them up I kiss her hand then release it. I turn and look into her green eyes.

"Good morning. No, you didn't hurt me at all. Last night was better than I ever could have imagined" I reassure her as I lean up to peck her lips. Pulling back, I voice my earlier thoughts. "Honestly I was worried that last night was a dream and I was going to wake up alone in my bed".

Lexa scoots even closer, bringing our bodies fully flushed against each other.

“Does it feel like you are alone?” she says, rocking her thick hard shaft against my thigh.

I moan and feel myself getting wet just thinking about how hard and fast she fucked me only hours ago.

Rolling us over I straddle Lexa. Reaching between our bodies I grab her cock laying it flat against her abs and lowering myself on top. I am now so wet that it makes sliding against her shaft effortless.

“God Lexa, how is it I want you again after having you fuck me most of the night?” I say as I continue to slide my pussy along her cock, loving the feeling of the head brushing my clit with each pass.

I feel her hands slide up my thighs, coming to rest on my hips. Looking down, I see her eyes are closed and her mouth is open, breathing heavily.

 _'Oh, the things that mouth can do'_ I think to myself.

Leaning down, I kiss her plump full lips sliding my tongue in without even waiting for permission. Sitting up I feel her cock push outside the entrance of my pussy. All I need to do is slide down and I'll be deliciously filled.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

“Quit fucking and get up you two! We're going out for breakfast with the girls and Lincoln in 30. Also, take a shower. I don't need you two walking around smelling like sex” Anya yells and cackles as she walks to her room, slamming her door closed.

We both groan but this time not in pleasure. We rest our foreheads together trying to calm our labored breathing because we're both so worked up.

"We might as well get up, she won't leave us alone if we don't" Lexa says, breaking the silence.

A whine slips past my lips before I have a chance to stop it, which makes Lexa chuckle.

"At least you don't have a boner to get rid of" she says. I look at said boner then back at Lexa. "Oh don't get it twisted, my lady boner is activated, trust me," I say, looking back down at Lexa's now leaking cock.

I wordlessly slide down her body and quickly wrap my lips around the head of her immensely hard cock giving it a little suck.

Lexa is taken completely by surprise and lets out what sounds to me like a yelp mixed with a moan.

I look up at her through my lashes saying “at least I can help you with yours”. Not giving her a chance to recover from my surprise oral assault, I start bobbing my head rapidly, hollowing out my cheeks.

By now her moans are getting fairly loud and I'm sure the rooms on either side can hear but right now I don't care.

“Oh fuck that feels so good” she moans.

I take hold of her hand and place it on my head, encouraging her to take charge, which she does without hesitation. She tangles her fingers in my hair while gently pushing my head down.

“You like sucking my cock, don't you?” she grunts as she starts to softly thrust up into my mouth. “Like how it fills your mouth?” she says, causing me to moan. I love how vocal she gets.

Now both hands tangle in my blonde locks and she starts thrusting her hips up, fucking my mouth. I'm so turned on I can feel it running down my leg but right now my main focus is pleasuring Lexa.

“Yes, ugh…fuck Clarke” is all she says as I feel her cock swell in my mouth, which I now know means she's close to cumming. She releases my head and pushes me back a little causing her cock to slide out of my mouth.

My hand shoots out before hers does and I start rapidly jerking her off.

“Oh God, oh God, yes, oh fuck I'm going to cum” she pants and does just that.

Watching it land mostly on her chest and my hand, I continue to milk every last drop, using her cum as lubrication on her very sensitive head.

I've discovered that I love watching her whole body respond to her orgasm. The tensing of her muscles, the clenching of her jaw, the way her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Earlier on we agreed that she would always pull out. This means that I've gotten to watch as she exploded by my hand or hers.

I never got into swallowing. Honestly, I think it tastes nasty. I don't mind a little pre-cum but not a full blast in my mouth and thankfully Lexa is respectful of my wishes. If only my last boyfriend had been as respectful. But that's neither here nor there.

When I let go of her cock she's already starting to soften. I lean up kissing her while her eyes are still closed as she's trying to catch her breath.

"Damn you and your mouth" she laughs as she's kissing me back. Her eyes open and the sultry look she gives me makes me shudder with desire.

"How about I return the favor" she says, wiggling her eyebrows as her wandering fingers begin to descend my body.

Even as turned on as I am I know we can't continue. Anya may not knock on the door but actually barge in next time. Nope, not happening.

I grab her wandering hand and say "mmm as much as I'd love to feel your fingers and/or mouth, we really need to get ready before your sister walks in and sees something she, and we, will regret later". By the end of that statement I'm internally laughing at the mental image.

She sighs and lets her hand drop. “I know, you're right. I just don't want this to end. I like having you naked in my bed” she says with a smirk.

 _'God I could fall in love with this woman'_ I say to myself.

"It doesn't need to end. We will get showers, go have breakfast or brunch or whatever with everyone and if you play your cards right, maybe I'll let you have dessert later," I say with a wink and jump off the bed.

Walking to the bathroom I hear Lexa let out a soft growl and try to follow me in.

I turn and place my hand on her chest, effectively stopping her. She looks at my hand and back up at me with a frown.

“What? We can be ready faster if we shower together” she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

I let out a hearty laugh only causing her frown to deepen. I lean up and kiss the pout that formed on her lips.

"If we shower together there is no way we will make it in time to eat with everyone and you know this" I say and walk into the bathroom, leaving a stunned Lexa staring at me as I shut the door on her adorable pouting face.

***

Fifteen minutes later I walk out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, surrounded by steam and see that Lexa has since changed the sheets and made the bed. I find her sitting at her desk in a tank top and basketball shorts reading a book when our eyes met. She closes the book placing it on the desk, gets up and starts walking over to me.

“Did you save me any hot water?” she asks with a smile.

I lightly slap her shoulder laughing as I walk past her mumbling “smart ass”.

That's when I notice I don't have any clean clothes and the thought of putting my black dress on from last night doesn't sit well with me.

I turn back to Lexa and ask “can I borrow some clothes to wear?”, chuckling as I remember Lexa's comment last night about wearing something of hers to sleep in.

She must have had the same thought because she lets out a chuckle of her own.

“If it's okay with you I already took care of that. I took out a pair of track pants and a t-shirt you can wear” she says nodding to the small pile of neatly folded clothes on her bed.

I turn back to Lexa, giving her a soft peck on the lips while placing the one hand not holding the towel on her chest, giving her a slight shove towards the bathroom.

"You are so sweet, thank you. Now you better hurry before your sister returns and has too much to say about us not being ready" I tell her as I walk her backwards into the bathroom.

“How is it you know my sister so well already?” she laughs while shaking her head and softly shutting the door.

"Because she's a smart ass and I specialize in smart ass. Have you not met Raven?!" I laugh and yell through the door.

Walking back over to the bed I drop the towel and grab her shirt bringing it to my nose, inhaling deeply. I catch a hint of Tommy Girl, it's the only scent I associate with the gorgeous brunette since meeting her.

Locating my bra next to her bed I put it back on, admiring the marks she left on my chest and neck with a smile. Pulling her shirt on I then reach for the pants.

 _'Looks like I'll be going commando'_ I think to myself. There is no way I'm putting my ruined panties on from last night. Just the thought makes me shudder and scrunch up my nose.

I slide my Vans back on thanking myself for not having worn heels.

Heading back to the bathroom and cracking the door open that's when I hear Lexa singing!

 _'I had no idea she had such a beautiful voice'_ I think as I continue to listen.

_I'm hooked on all these feelings_

_I know exactly what I'm feelin'_

_This love asylum, like an island, just me and you_

_Spent the night, you got me high_

_Oh, what did you do?_

_I'm hooked on all these feelings_

My mind starts to wonder if she likes the song or if there's a hidden meaning to these particular lyrics. Because of all the Hayley Kiyoko songs, she's picked Feelings to sing after last night.

 _'Could she be singing about us?'_ I think to myself then shake my head to clear it of those thoughts for now.

“Lexa I'm going to go see what Octavia and Raven are up to so I'll see you downstairs, okay?” I say into the room.

I hear a 'yelp' as Lexa pulls back the curtain smiling with a head full of suds.

“Damn you scared me! Okay I'll be another couple minutes” she winks, going back to her shower.

It takes everything I have to not climb into the shower with her, so instead I force myself to shut the door and head out into the hallway in hopes of finding at least one of my best friends.

***

Opening the door, I see movement to my right and notice Octavia leaving Lincoln's room talking as she shuts the door.

“Well just hurry! I don't need her banging on the door again” she says as she closes the door, turns and runs right into me.

"Oh look what we have here" she says while crossing her arms looking at me with an 'I told you so' smile.

Before I have a chance to give some smart ass reply we both turn our heads when we hear another door open. To our surprise out comes Raven carrying her sneakers and jacket in her hands looking like the perfect example of a walk of shame.

Octavia and I look at each other, then back at Raven who is walking towards us sporting a 'cat that ate the canary' grin.

When she gets near us we all look at each other and let out little squeals like teenage girls.

“You and Anya?” Octavia and I ask in unison, still in our giddy state. Raven nods and smiles. “It's about fucking time, you two” Octavia says.

Then Raven turns to me “you and Lexa?”. I just nod. No shame here, these are my best friends.

“No that wasn't a question, it was a statement. I heard you getting yours!” she laughs and now I do blush.

"From what I heard throughout the night, she got you right! And hearing Lexa this morning, I'm guessing she got hers as well", now she's full on laughing as is Octavia.

"Glad to know both Woods girls know how to satisfy" she says while walking towards the stairs, leaving Octavia and I with our jaws hanging open. It's then I notice that she's walking a little funny and decide to point it out.

“Nice walk there, Reyes…”

Raven calls over her shoulder as she starts down the steps "I just spent the whole night with Hot Stuff between my legs, you bet your sweet ass I'm walking funny. Now let's go, I worked up one hell of an appetite and I need fuel to keep up with her next round" she finishes as she reaches the bottom of the steps leaving Octavia and I slightly stunned. I don't know why we are so surprised, this is Raven we are talking about.

I turn to Octavia "you didn't hear us, did you?" I ask. She smiles wide. "Not that I was really paying attention or anything but at one point I'm pretty sure I couldn't tell your moans apart from mine" she says, laughing at the slack-jawed expression on my face.

"Let's just say with what I heard last night, I'm surprised you aren't walking funny as well" she says as she now follows Raven's path downstairs. "Hey hobbles, wait up!" I hear her cackle as she runs after Raven out the front door.

I'm now left alone at the top of the steps, my mind taking in everything that was said. I should be mortified knowing they heard Lexa and me but I just smile instead. Our banter speaks volumes about the happiness and support we all have for each other. _'Who says blood makes you family?'_ I smile to myself as I chase after my chosen sisters.

***

Shortly after reaching Octavia's car I turn around just in time to see Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln coming out of the house.

Lexa is saying something that I assume is pretty funny because Lincoln has his head thrown back in laughter while Anya just shakes her head with a smile.

I take this time to look at how relaxed Lexa appears in her carpenter jeans, white shirt and open blue flannel with a backward cap. I feel my heart beat speed up as our eyes lock and she gives me a dazzling smile.

"Hey" she says when she stops in front of me. "Hey you" I reply while hooking my fingers into the belt loops of her jeans, pulling her in for a kiss. How can I resist when she looks this damn good and besides go big or go home right?

"Oh no you two don't!" Raven says while wedging herself between us pushing us apart.

"I want food before I get hangry and if you two keep that up we'll never leave"

I try to look offended but honestly, if given the chance, I'd drag her back upstairs and rip everything but that flannel off of her.

“So, are you saying that you are always hangry, or is it just bitchy any other time?” Octavia chimes in, making everyone else laugh at her attempt to be funny.

Raven flips Octavia off while yelling "I call shotgun!" and climbing into the passenger's seat. She then bangs on the outside door. "You three" she points to the sisters and their cousin "can take Anya's truck, we will meet up at Trikru diner. They have the best pancakes. Autobots roll out!" she exclaims while spinning her finger in the air trying to move everyone along.

I turn back to Lexa while everyone files into the two cars. "Jeez she's bossy when she's hungry" I say while rolling my eyes. "Umm, when isn't she bossy?" Lexa asks as a horn blows. "You two have 5 seconds to get into the fucking cars" Raven yet again yells at us.

I roll my eyes again while kissing Lexa. "Guess that's our cue, see you at the diner" I say as I start to walk away. But I double back, "Oh and by the way" I lean up to whisper in her ear "I'm not wearing any underwear" I say, kissing her cheek, noticing the color rise to her face as she mumbles 'fuck' just low enough that only I can hear. I chuckle when walking away adding just a little bit more sway to my hips.

***

We arrive at the diner just a few minutes behind the other car. Getting out, Octavia walks over to Lincoln, Raven hobbles/walks over to a smirking Anya, and my feet take me over to Lexa. She is running her hand behind her neck something I find beyond adorable. It's amazing how she can sometimes be dominating in bed and yet out in public she's such a soft bean.

Together we all head into the diner. The hostess walks us back to a table in the corner. I sit next to Lexa scooting my chair a little closer so that we can read off the same menu.

“Fuck I'm starving, I feel like I could eat one of everything off the menu” Raven blurts out.

“We know” Octavia and I say in unison as the table erupts in laughter.

I turn to Lexa and ask "what are you thinking of getting?". She shrugs, "I don't know, Raven said the pancakes are good, maybe I'll get an order of those with bacon" she says.

Everyone seems to like that idea and agrees to the same.

Raven turns to Anya "hey Hot Stuff, would you like sausage or bacon? I'm leaning towards bacon. I had enough sausage last night to last me for now!" she says as the whole table groans.

"Awe come on Reyes, we didn't need to hear that" Lincoln says, wincing. Anya just drops her head in her hands, shaking it.

“What?! Consider it payback for you bitches making me wait so long to eat, you know how I get when I'm hungry” Raven counters.

Thankfully we are all saved when the waitress comes to take our orders. Everyone gets the same thing, pancakes but with bacon, thanks to Raven's comment about sausage, with coffee all around.

Once the waitress is gone I lean into Lexa letting my hand rest on her knee and my head against her arm. She lifts her arm and wraps it around my shoulders, pulling me close, kissing the top of my head. The action makes me hum in contentment.

Looking around the table I see everyone is engaged in private conversations with their respective others. I notice Lexa shifting a lot in her seat but choose to ignore it until she leans down to whisper in my ear “are you really not wearing any underwear?”.

The question makes me giggle and I turn my face into her chest to hide my blush. I look up at her and just give a faint nod.

Removing her arm from around my shoulders she lifts her hips and pulls on the crotch of her jeans.

Seeing her reaction, I decide to play with her a bit. I turn my head up and kiss her sculptured jaw taking her left hand in both of mine and begin playing with her long fingers.

“What's the matter? Are your pants getting a little tight there?” I ask softly so only she can hear me as I slide my right hand farther up her thigh, resting it on her groin and giving it a little squeeze.

She lets out a small moan. I look around the table to make sure everyone else is still too engaged in their own conversations to notice us.

I lean in closer “there was no way I was putting on my soaked underwear from last night. You had me so wet I'll need to wash them twice to make sure they are clean enough”. I take a deep breath so I can say my next line without faltering, “just thinking of how your tongue felt is making me wet again” I say as I take her left hand and slide it ever so carefully down the front of the track pants. Thank goodness for the table cover or this would be hard to hide.

Her fingers make contact with my wet folds and she rumbles a growl deep in her chest.

That causes a couple of eyes to look our way.

“You okay dork?” Anya asks her sister.

Without missing a beat, Lexa answers “Yeah I'm just really hungry and the smells are driving me insane”. She speaks while looking me in the eyes with her fingers still softly stroking my nether regions.

Satisfied with that response Anya goes back to chatting quietly with Raven.

I still have no idea how I'm able to maintain my composure as she slowly runs her fingers up and down my wet lips, lightly brushing my clit. The sensations cause me to grab onto the side of the table as my other hand is now rubbing her gradually hardening cock.

Lexa removes her fingers from me and casually brings them to her mouth, sucking me off of them while never taking her eyes off mine. Now it's my turn to let out a low moan.

Before my mind can formulate anything, the waitress returns with our food. She places my chocolate chip pancakes in front of me. Now realizing that I'm hungrier than I thought, I give her cock one last grope and release it before digging into my food.

Nothing can ever replace sex but holy shit these pancakes are a close second. Raven was right, they are delicious. Either everyone was starving or they all have the same thought because the whole table starts to let out moans that could rival a porno.

“Oh my God these are fantastic” Octavia moans as she shovels another bite into her mouth.

"I old ou," Raven says around a full mouth of pancakes and bacon.

Anya turns to Raven “didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?”.

Raven swallows, turns her attention to Anya and says with a completely serious tone "you weren't saying that last night when I had a mouth full of you!".

The whole table drops their forks as groans can be heard all around. Well, except for me, I'm too hungry to care.

"For fuck's sake Raven, do you ever use your filter?" Anya barks, looking both embarrassed and annoyed as she scans the restaurant. Judging by the shocked expressions on the faces of the people at the next table I'm guessing they heard.

“Raven 'Fucking' Reyes doesn't own a filter and all you bitches know this so don't play with me” Raven retorts with her cocky smile.

Lincoln looks at Raven “I know you” then he looks at me “and you are sleeping with my cousins. I just don't need to hear about it so save that shit for each other...please” he says as he continues to eat.

Everyone nods in agreement, returning to their meal.

***

Once we're finished eating the debate over the check begins.

Anya, Lexa, and Lincoln each want to pay, which leaves Raven, Octavia, and myself sitting there with our arms crossed waiting for the outcome.

“Lincoln give me the damn check, you paid the last time we went out” Anya demands with her hand out.

"That was when it was just the three of us, this time it’s different. Besides I have extra cash from teaching that defense class at the gym, let me cover this. You take the next round" he says, signaling the waitress over, handing her the check with enough money to pay the bill. "You two can leave the tip" he says, standing up as the waitress walks away.

Anya growls as she digs her wallet out and tosses $10 on the table. Lexa looks in hers and tosses another $10.

"Dude that's way too much!" Lincoln exclaims.

Lexa looks at the people sitting around them. "After the shit that Raven said I'm doubting $20 for a tip is enough. I just hope they let us back in again" she says, stuffing her wallet in her back pocket. She nods to the people around us and the waitress. She extends her hand to me "you ready?" she asks. I nod my answer, intertwining our fingers.

Raven, who was surprisingly quiet during all that, finally breaks her silence. "Oh stop acting like a bunch of prudish grannies and let's just go," she says grabbing Anya's hand tugging her towards the door.

“It's not too late, does anyone want to switch girls?” Anya asks as she's being yanked out the door.

As we all gather outside Anya turns to look at me. “How about you Clarke? We can switch, give Raven to Lexa and you come with me” she says in mock seriousness.

Lexa huffs, I assume at the idea.

Raven scoffs and says "please, she couldn't keep up with me even if you gave her a little blue pill!".

Now it's Anya who bursts out laughing. “You're one to talk! Who was it last night that pushed me away groaning that she was done and this morning told me if I wanted to keep petting the kitty I had to feed the beast?”.

The rest of us who are watching the scene unfold are laughing at Raven's suddenly flustered state.

I turn to Lexa leaning into her side, "I think Raven has met her match when it comes to Anya. That's twice in less than 24 hours your sister's managed to out sass Raven. That's never happened before".

Lexa just snorted pulling me closer to her. I wrap my arms around the back of her neck, relishing in the closeness and the fact that we both feel comfortable enough with our group to show a little PDA.

From behind me I hear gagging. I turn around to see Octavia pretending to gag at our showing of affection. From the smile on her face I know she's only playing, but I decide to flip the switch anyway.

“Don't you even try it Octagon!”. She frowns at my pet name for her. She’s always hated it which only made me use it more to piss her off when she got snippy. “When you and Linc first got together I had to endure days of you gushing over how great he is, how he made you feel, which EWW btw I didn't need to know. So you will deal with us cuddling or turn away” I say as I lean up pulling Lexa down for a more passionate kiss.

As Anya and Raven's laughs die down Raven clears her throat. "So how about we keep this little party going? The three of us can go back to our dorms and get some clothes that actually belong to us" she looks pointedly at me, "then meet up with you three back at the Frat house in let's say 2 hours. We can watch a movie or two, then when the sun goes down put the fire pit I saw at the back of the house to good use?" she finishes, looking at everyone.

All five heads nod in agreement as everyone pairs off to say bye for now.

Lexa leans down, nuzzles and kisses my neck. “I'm going to miss seeing you in my clothes” she finishes, kissing my lips.

“Are these particular items meaningful to you?” I ask, pulling back just a little. She shakes her head no. “Good because they are mine now” I chuckle kissing her again “if you don't mind of course” I softly say the last part.

She lets out a cute giggle "I like that idea, you keeping these. This way whenever you wear them you will remember the time we...” she leans down to whisper softly "spent the whole night making each other moan".

I bury my face in her chest to hide the hot blush, remembering how both my friends teased me about hearing us throughout the night.

As I feel my face cool down, I pull back just a little. "Okay and on that note, I'm going to head home and hide in my room for a week" I say as a nervous giggle passes my lips.

Lexa pulls me into her again giving me a hug "don't do that, I'm looking forward to seeing you again, so go do whatever it is you girls do and I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?" she says, finishing with a kiss to my head.

I nod against her chest. "Okay, I'll see you in two hours then, stud" I say as I give her a chaste kiss and start walking towards Octavia's car.

I'm the first to get there so I lean through the driver's window and lay on the horn.

**BEEEEP**

“Let's go bitches!” I laugh, watching everyone jump at the sudden sound.

The remaining four part ways as I climb into the passenger's seat and Octavia and Raven file into the car. I look out my window, locking eyes with my green-eyed lover, blowing her a kiss as our car peels out of the parking lot. Now, time to get home and prepare for what I'm hoping will be the beginning of many nights spent with Lexa. I'm still so turned on from our games earlier. I'm hoping for round number two, three, maybe four with my sexy goddess. I feel my insides clench at the thought. Yeah, I could get used to having her between my legs over and over again.

If someone asked me in a game of truth or dare are ‘you falling in love with Lexa?’ my answer right now would be yes and I don't think I could stop myself if I tried.

 

Free free to follow me [bdasswarrior](bdasswarrior.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coitus Interruptus continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your overwhelming love and support. Because of that I found the courage to continue this little adventure. 
> 
> Once again sending a shout out to Faberry101 for all the before mentioned reasons, love ya girl #DNQ

The drive was relatively quiet except for the music playing from the radio.

My mind is busy running through the events of the last 24 hours.

 _'I can't believe I slept with Lexa! And it was the most amazing sex I've ever had to boot'_  I smirk to myself while watching the cars pass by. I really want to yell it out the window just so the world knows. The excitement is too much to contain.

“If we are using the fire pit later maybe we could get the stuff to make s'mores?” Raven says from the back seat, breaking the silence, and me out of my Lexa-induced trance. I hear how hopeful she sounds which causes me to chuckle.

I turn around in my seat to face her, "we just had breakfast no less than two hours ago and you’re already thinking of dessert, are you ever not hungry Reyes?" I say, even though I know the answer. My girl Raven could eat enough to feed a small colony but she also works hard at the gym to maintain her amazing figure.

Me, I'm not the work out type. I enjoy doing some cardio, just nothing compared to Raven’s routine. Hell, if I'm running you can bet your ass it's because I'm being chased. I'm not fat by any means but I do have some soft curves which I like. I'm not ashamed of how I'm built and I've never heard any complaints either.

"Girl, you know I'm always thinking ahead when it comes to food...and sex" she says with a toothy grin.

"I sometimes wonder what you like more, sex or food?" Octavia pipes in.

Raven's so quiet I'm thinking she isn't going to answer. And then she does.

"Why choose? If I want a piece of cake, I'll eat a piece of cake. Better yet I'd rather eat it off Anya's rock-hard abs. Maybe smear and lick the icing off her hard co.."

“OK RAVEN WE GET IT!!” Octavia and I both yell, effectively cutting off her reply.

"What?? Now, what if I was going to say collarbone?" she asks, laughing.

I decide to answer since we don't need Octavia losing her concentration anymore while driving.

“Because we know you, and her collarbone isn't the bone you were going to say. Besides, I can't see her collarbone needing that much attention…”

Thankfully, before Raven has a chance to say anything more, we arrive at the dormitory. Using our ID's, we head inside. Getting to our door and unlocking it I pass through, shuffle over to my bed and face plant on it. The lack of sleep from last night finally catches up to me.

It still amazes me that we were lucky enough to convince the Dorm Supervisor to let the three of us share a room. Well, after they contacted our parents and got their permission of course.

Raven walks in and follows my lead, except she flops on me and not her own bed. “Ray get off me” I grunt, trying to lift myself up with no luck.

Instead, she snuggles deeper into my back. “Nope” is all she says.

I look over at Octavia hoping she'll help, but instead she shakes her head, obviously used to this. "While you two cuddle, I'm taking a shower first" she says, grabbing her robe and making a beeline for the bathroom.

I try again to shrug Raven off of me but to no avail. Deciding to try another tactic, I turn onto my side causing her to roll off and land behind me. “Rude” she grumbles. I grab her arm, pulling it around my waist. So many times we've cuddled like this since becoming friends.

"Oh shut up, knowing O we can squeeze in at least a 30-minute nap in" I say feeling Raven's head nod in agreement as we snuggle up and fall asleep.

***

“WAKE UP BITCHES!!” Octavia yells, jumping on the bed.

Raven and I both jump at first but then manage to shove her off.

“Do that again bitch and I'll kick you so hard you won't let Lincoln fuck you for weeks” Raven growls, flopping back down and throwing her arm over me again.

"Now who's the cranky old bitty?" Octavia says.

Raven gives her the finger and as her hand drops I hear light snoring behind me.

I feel the bed dip in front of me. Without opening my eyes, I grab Octavia pulling her closer, snuggling my head on her robe covered shoulder. “Shhh, lay here and cuddle with us please, we only need 10 more minutes” I beg.

So many nights the three of us slept in one of our beds in this exact position, just enjoying the comfort and connection we all share. It's always an amazing reminder of how thankful I am that these two wonderful women agreed to be my best friends. I would be truly lost without them.

Octavia humors me for a few minutes. I feel her shift and tuck a strand of my messy hair behind my ear.

"Clarke" she says softly.

"Octavia" I reply back, smiling with my eyes still closed.

She chuckles a little before continuing, “how are you really, babe?” she asks.

Opening my eyes, locking them with hers, I see all joking aside and only genuine concern.

I knew one of them would eventually ask me this.

"I'm really great, actually" I say with all honesty.

“I know where you are going with this so let me put your mind at ease. Did I plan on sleeping with Lexa last night?”. Taking a breath, I continue, “of course not. But am I regretting that I have? Oh hell no!” ending with a laugh.

She smiles and nods her head in understanding.

“I know you've had a crush on Lexa for a while now. I also know that you and 'he who shall not be named'” she says the last part dripping in venom “dated for a short time and broke up in the beginning of the summer after months of hell. It's just, as much as I teased you, I really didn't want you to jump in feet first if you weren't ready” she says in all seriousness.

I nod, taking in her words. Yes, _he_ and I weren't together long, only 6 months. Just long enough for him to gain my trust and affections, get into my pants, and dictate my life.

I had no idea the sweet boy with the big brown eyes who held open doors, pulled out my chair, or would kiss my hand when he held it also had a dark side.

Turns out he was very controlling and verbally abusive. He didn't get too physical, besides occasionally gripping me a little roughly, only leaving marks on my upper arms the last time he did it.

In the beginning he was so sweet, showering me with affection. He even won over my parents. He was very good at manipulating everyone and everything to his will, most of all me.

By the fourth month his whole demeanor had changed. He began to control everything I did, behind closed doors and publicly.

I had to ask permission if I wanted to hang out with my friends. If I wanted to attend a party, he had to go with me or I couldn't go at all. Around my parents, he was this sweet boy who would look at me with loving eyes. Shame it didn't last once we were alone.

He even tried to tell me who I could be friends with. Of course, Raven and Octavia didn't make his cut. He tried very hard to come between us. And to this day it still makes me sad to think that it almost worked.

Towards the end it got really bad. On more than one occasion, I was told in no uncertain terms that I was _'his property'_.

My friends tried to warn me that what he was doing was abusive and that I deserved better. But I never listened. Instead, I made excuses for his behavior. I'm not sure now if it was fear or some silly adolescent sense of loyalty that wouldn't let me listen to them.

I remember how he acted when I told him I was going away for a week to visit my grandparents who lived in another state.

He grabbed me by the arms so forcefully that I knew this time it would leave marks, which it did.

He started yelling in my face, demanding to know why I hadn't mentioned it before now? And who was I to tell _him_ what I was doing? And that I didn't have _his_ permission to go anywhere.

At the end of his rant, he told me that I had no other choice but to tell my family that we had prior arrangements and that I couldn't go.

Later that night while my dad was working a night shift, I went into my parent’s room to tell my mom I couldn't go on our family trip. After just a few minutes, I broke down and told her what _he'd_ said and how _he'd_ been treating me, showing her the fresh bruises on my arms.

My mom pulled me into her bed, wrapped her arms around me and held me like she used to when I was little. I cried myself to sleep in the safety of her arms.

She eventually told my dad what we'd talked about that night. He made sure I went on my family trip, and made sure it lasted longer than originally planned. He also told me that “daddy will take care of everything, not to worry”.

Indecently it was during this family trip that I experienced my first time with a girl. She lived a few houses down from my grandparents and helped answer questions regarding my own sexuality.

Returning home, I told Raven and Octavia all about that girl and everything that had happened between us. That was when Raven confessed that she was also bi, that she wanted to tell us but wasn't sure how we would react and didn't want it to ruin our friendship. If you ask me, it actually brought us all closer together and solidified our bond.

True to his word, my dad handled the situation and a week after returning home he and I broke up.

The only problem was that he began stalking me almost instantly, showing up where ever I was, whether it was at the mall, movie theater, even at the diner when I was with family.

He would corner me at times saying things like _'I'll be back'_ that he _ruined me for any other'_ , _'that daddy can't always protect me'_.

Octavia was the first to overhear one of his threats. She wanted to go after him herself but decided to ask her much taller, older brother to 'have a talk' with him. It worked because shortly after he finally left me alone.

Last I heard, he decided to attend college in New York. Good riddance to bad rubbish!

Octavia boops me on the nose with her finger, bringing me back to our conversation.

"Ground to Clarke," she says, "I think I lost you in the stars there for a minute", finishing with a chuckle.

I shake my head lightly to clear it. “I think you did but I'm back” I softly chuckle.

“Lexa is nothing like _him_ , I'm not going to let my past dictate my future" I say with certainty. "I really like her, O. Yes, we all hung out a bunch of times and we only had one night together but she already makes me happy. I feel safe just being in her arms. I'm hoping for a future with her" I say softly.

Octavia gives me a huge smile while standing up. "That could be just the amazing sex you had talking but still, that's my Griff. Now get up and go shower. We're heading back in just over an hour. I'll wake sleeping beauty here" she says, nodding towards a still slumbering Raven.

I slide out from under Raven's arm, stand and instantly engulf Octavia in a hug, giving her a friendly peck. "I love you O" I tell her. "I love you too Clarkie", "...dearly not queerly" with both finish while laughing just as Raven wakes up.

“What the fuck did I miss?” she asks while stretching. I remain silent and grab my robe. As I head to the bathroom I hear Octavia busting Raven's balls saying that I told her everything that Lexa and I did last night.

The last thing I hear before I get in the shower is Raven yelling "what kind of shit is that?! I was your friend first Griff!". At that, I hear Octavia's laughter joining mine.

***

An hour later we are filing into Octavia's car heading back to the Frat House. Raven is bitching at me the entire drive.

"Raven, for the fifth time I didn't tell her anything, she's only busting your balls" I say, getting exasperated at her refusal to believe me.

So for most of the remaining drive, I fill her in on my earlier conversation. By the end, she has my hand in hers while grumbling "I believe you and I'm so proud of you, now no need to talk about that fuckwad every again".

Satisfied that she will now let it go, I relax in my seat, enjoying the ride to the Frat house, and back to Lexa.

Ah yes, Lexa. I start thinking back to my morning with her, from our time in bed to her having her hand down my pants at the diner. Which reminds me that I am still fully pent up. _'I should have taken the edge off in the shower'_ I think to myself as we pull up outside the Frat house.

Before we left we each decided to pack an overnight bag, you know, "just in case".

After parking the car, we grab our bags and head back inside. First thing I notice is how empty the place is. I'm guessing everyone else is either still sleeping or out doing whatever frat boys do on a Sunday, maybe taking their dirty laundry to the parents and getting a home-cooked meal.

The three of us head upstairs. Octavia walks into Lincoln's room as Raven walks into Anya's. I briefly consider doing the same but instead choose to knock. A downside of having manners I guess.

Lexa opens the door looking just as hot as she did was when we parted.

"Hey" I say as I stand there in her doorway. She reaches out her hand to mine, giving it a soft tug, bringing me inside her room.

"Hey, I'm glad you came back" she says. I notice we are just standing there staring at each other.

"Of course I came back" I say.

She wraps me in a hug. "Clarke" she whispers. I see her eyes shifting from my lips back to my eyes. "Can I kiss you?" she asks. I smile and nod as she leans down and I lean up, our lips meeting in the middle. We don’t separate as she kicks the door closed.

The kiss is soft, yet full of desire. I drop my bag at my feet as my hands cup her cheeks then thread into her long tresses. Her hands are resting on my ass pulling me into her body. I feel my body come alive again at the contact.

This woman is like a live wire that I can't resist touching no matter how much I get shocked.

We both open our mouths intensifying the kiss as our tongues meet yet again to do a now familiar dance. My hands which were in her hair now travel down and up under her shirt where I rake my nails across her back, just enough to draw out a moan.

She lifts me up causing my legs to wrap around her as she pushes my body against the door, the kiss taking a passionate turn.

"Fuck, what are you doing to me?" she moans as we break the kiss only for her lips to attach to my neck, her teeth scraping along my pulse point where she sucks lightly causing my body to shudder.

I pull her hair just hard enough to make her to look up as I crash our lips together again.

My need for her intensifies as I grind the best I can against her.

"Oh God Lexa I want you so bad, I NEED YOU!" I say while rolling my hips against her.

She tries to slide her hand into my yoga pants. Yes, I kept it simple and wore yoga pants and a loose t-shirt. I knew what I was hoping for and I wanted there to be easy access.

It takes some maneuvering but she finally manages to slide her hand into my underwear.

What her fingers find is nothing short of a small flood! I'm still amazed at how my body reacts to her.

“Jesus Christ you're soaked!” she exclaims, licking up my neck to my ear. “Is this all for me, baby?” she purrs in my ear as I feel more wetness seep out of my now throbbing pussy.

“That's all _because_ of you” I moan, trying to push down onto her fingers.

“Lex, please!” I beg.

"Please what? Tell me what you want, baby" she taunts while circling my entrance.

“Fingers..inside..now..fuck me” I pant.

She bites my pulse point as she slides two oh so long fingers inside my overheated core.

The major benefit of being this wet is feeling those fingers slide in all the way with no resistance. She pulls out only to pump back in again, starting up a quick rhythm as the heel of her palm brushes my highly sensitive clit.

“Add another” I moan.

Lexa complies and curls her fingers just enough to rub against my front wall. The new sensation causes me to throw my head back, smacking it against the door. I don't care, as long as she doesn't stop.

“Uhn, that feels so good Lex, I c...can't wait to have you stretching me with your...oh God c...cock” I moan as I brace myself by holding onto her shoulders. By doing this I'm able to move with her fingers, allowing her to go deeper and intensifying the sensation.

"Oh God...yes right there Lex please don't stop, whatever you do don't fucking stop!" I'm moaning, bouncing harder on her fingers.

Lexa's continues to nibble and lick my neck. “You are getting me so hard. I can't wait to be seated so deep inside you, feeling that pussy clenching around me, sucking me in” she says.

I can feel the onset of my orgasm, the intensity of it. I can't stop moaning as my body is thrown head first into a powerful orgasm.

"Fuck...I'm going to cum, rub my clit...rub it, Oh God Fuck Yes...rub h...harder...OH OHHH GOD FUCKKK LEXAAAAA!"

My orgasm rips through my body so hard that I lean down and bite her shoulder. If I hurt her at all, she doesn't let on.

She holds me tight while my shaking subsides.

My body begins to come down from one of the strongest orgasms of my life and that's when she's able to withdraw her fingers. Now able to use both hands to hold me up, she carries me to the nearest chair and sits with me still wrapped around her.

"It's okay, you're safe," she says kissing my head "I got you".

I relax into her arms feeling just that, "safe". Something tells me I'll always be safe when it comes to her.

“I can't believe how h..ard I came” I finally say once I'm able to speak.

Once my breathing returns to some sense of normalcy, I finally notice her hard member under me and begin a slow grind.

“You know, something told me to bring extra underwear, considering you have a habit of ruining the ones I'm wearing” I whisper in her ear, drawing out a growl in response.

“Oh really now?! How about I rip these off you then? And replace them with my cock” she says as she thrusts her hips up into me.

Both of us moan as my hand finds its way back under her shirt again, this time to cup her breast.

I push her shirt and bra up, taking a perky nipple in my mouth. I alternate between licking and sucking. When my teeth graze over her hard nub she grips my hips and thrusts up a little more forcefully.

"You keep doing that and I won't be held responsible for my actions" she growls again, breathing hard.

My hands slide down her chest, over her abs, to the belt and buckle of her jeans. I remove myself from her lap and begin making fast work of getting them undone. She lifts her hips slightly making it easier for me to slide them down to her knees.

Once I'm satisfied, I climb back on her lap. Reaching into her shorts and wrapping my hand around her hard shaft, I pull it out, the act making her moan as she watches my hand slowly stroking her.

Breaking the kiss with my hand still pumping, I ask “do you think this chair will hold us when I start bouncing up and down on your cock?”. My question causes her cock to twitch in my hand.

She runs her hands up my back, stopping at my bra.

"I don't know but I do know while you are bouncing my cock, I plan on mouth fucking these amazing tits" she says working on the hooks of my bra. Just as she gets one hook undone...

Knock Knock Knock

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me?!" she groans, dropping her head on my onto my chest.

"Twice in one fucking day!" she mumbles into my ample cleavage.

“WHAT??” she barks over my shoulder.

Octavia opens the door, smiling when she takes in our position. “Sorry to interrupt your afternoon delight but we are all meeting in Lincoln's room now to watch a movie”.

Leaning closer to cover as much of Lexa as I can, I address Octavia without looking over my shoulder, instead keeping my eyes on the flustered beauty in front of me, “we’ll be there in a few minutes, go ahead and start without us, it's all previews in the beginning anyway”.

I hear the door start to close as I lean in to kiss Lexa, only to stop at Octavia's next words.

“By the way, it's a good thing you brought extra underwear. Judging by those screams I heard you might need to change them!” she says, laughing as my head now falls on Lexa's shoulder and the door clicks shut.

“I really need to be quieter” I groan, not lifting my head off her shoulder.

Lexa wraps her arms around me pulling me in closer. “I think we need new friends, and I wouldn't want you to be quieter, I love hearing you come undone” she says in my ear then kisses it.

I smile into her neck then remember that I bit her. I pull aside the collar to look at her shoulder and see a perfect indent of my teeth.

"Oh my God Lex I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen" I say, examining the bite.

I feel her body shaking, that's when I notice she's laughing. “What's so funny?” I ask.

She looks up at me still laughing, “you bit me to muffle your volume, a lot of good that did!” laughing harder now. I can't help but join in, it is kind of funny when she puts it that way.

"I love that, by the way" she says looking at me.

“What, that I bit you? I didn't know you were into that” I smirk.

"No you goof, I like how you say my name, Lex. No one has ever been allowed to shorten my name before, but it sounds really adorable coming from your lips" she says, kissing mine.

"Hmm...well if we are being honest, I love how you say my name, you pop the 'k' which sounds so hot" I say, kissing her this time.

We both are so focused on kissing each other that neither hears the door open.

"Clearly you two are unable to part long enough to watch a movie"

We both jump and I yelp at the sudden presence of a third person in the room.

"Anya!" Lexa exclaims. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Get the fuck out of here!" Lexa yells at her laughing sister.

“Dude both of your faces were priceless. Let's go, make yourself presentable and get next door, or next time I'm bringing Raven in with me” she continues, laughing while she leaves the room.

"You know, she wouldn't have been laughing if she’d walked in on us having sex" I say as I reluctantly get off her lap then help slide her shorts over her erection.

"Let's get this shit show on the road before we get interrupted yet again", grabbing my bag from where I dropped it.

Turning back to Lexa, I say "you might want to put that away for later", nodding at the massive bulge in her shorts, letting my gaze linger slightly longer than it should before heading into the bathroom to freshen up.

"At this point, I hope she does walk in while we're having sex, would serve her right" I hear Lexa say on the other side of the door.

***

After deciding to change my outfit altogether, I exit the bathroom only to notice Lexa hasn't moved from where I left her and that the bulge is almost gone.

I walk over to her as she rakes her eyes up and down my body, taking in my skirt and button-up shirt.

"You look good enough to eat" she says, reaching out to grab my hand, pulling me back onto her lap, this time facing away from her.

Lexa starts kissing along my neck. I tilt my head to the side giving her better access, as I wrap one hand into her hair and a moan escapes my lips. I take her hand, placing it over my breast with mine, using both our hands to squeeze. My hips start to girate in her lap. It's like my body has a mind of its own.

I feel her getting hard again as I grind my hips a little more forcefully, drawing out a lewd moan from Lexa.

"Do we really have to go?" she whispers, the hand not on my breast traveling up my leg to my inner thigh. "We can stay here so I can ruin another pair of underwear" she says with a slight chuckle while she continues kissing my neck.

Once her words register, I hop off her lap. “You think that's funny huh?” I ask, standing with my hands on my hips pretending to be offended, letting my smile show that I'm not.

She looks up at me with a cocky smirk. “Yeah well, it is kind of funny and it seems to be the running joke at the moment”, her green eyes twinkling in amusement.

I lean down, effectively kissing that smirk off her face. “You know what I find funny?” I ask, my lips brushing against hers as I talk.

“What?” she asks in a husky voice.

I trace her lips with my tongue, then stand up to my full height. "That you will be walking around with a hard-on because I'm not helping you this time" I say with my own cocky smile, watching her expression change from dreamy to shocked, which is priceless.

She lets me pull her to her feet, watching as I carefully button up her jeans and retie the belt. Once done I give the obvious bulge in her pants a soft pat and walk towards the door.

"Let's go, everyone is waiting" I say, extending my hand waiting for her to accept it.

She looks down at her crotch then back at me. "You're really going to make me go in there with" she points at her crotch " _that_ in my pants?!" she says with a bewildered expression.

"Yes. Next time you won't tease me about my ruined underwear, will you?" I say, grabbing her hand tugging her out the door behind me.

"Just try not to think too much about how hard I'm going to want you to fuck me later" I say while hiding my smirk, knowing I'm playing with fire.

“Ugh you don't play fair” she groans, pulling her door closed behind us.

***

Lincoln's door is directly next to Lexa's.

We forgo knocking and just walk in.

“Holy shit this is huge!” I exclaim as I take in the spacious room.

“That's what she said” I hear Raven say from somewhere.

Walking in further, I notice he has a bar, an actual bar with stools and all!

That's where I find Raven making drinks.

“How fucking cool is this room, Griff? I keep asking him who's ass he kissed for it but Octavia threatens me every time, so clearly they are hiding something” she laughs as Octavia growls, telling her to shut up.

It was only much later that Octavia informed me that he got the room because his father was not only an alumni, but also one of their biggest financial supporters. So naturally his status helped Lincoln secure a spot in the university as well as the Frat house. It's not something Lincoln likes to brag about. One thing I noticed about Lincoln is he's too modest to brag anything, really.

His room was the only one with enough space to have a living area separate from his bedroom and a private bathroom. It's pretty much a mini apartment. Now I know why this side of the house only has three rooms.

"Actually, he offered it to Anya and me when we came here. Anya wanted to accept where I was content with the room I got" Lexa says from behind me as she circles her arms around my waist.

"That's because you two got the extra shit. I just got a fucking room, no private bathroom or apartment sized space" Anya says, coming out of what I'm guessing is Lincoln's bathroom and walking over to the bar.

"But the thought of having to share a room with Lexa meant we couldn't bring girls back without inconveniencing the other. So that's why things are as they are" she says, taking a sip and cringing at whatever was in the glass. "Damn babe, you trying to get me drunk?" she asks then turns back to us, "besides I always use one of their bathrooms instead of the communal one and I don't have to clean it so I win there" she laughs, continuing to drink whatever Raven handed her.

 _"We couldn't bring girls back"_ I keep hearing those words replaying my head.

The jealousy I feel happens so quickly that I don't have a chance to stop it. The thought of Lexa bringing other girls to her room makes me feel sick.

Her arms pull me into her. I feel her breath behind my ear “I never brought any other girls to my room. Like I said last night, not everyone, just you, I promise” she whispers with a kiss to my ear.

I know I have no right to be jealous. We all have prior partners and it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything. Hell, I don't even know what we are right now, but it still bothers me.

Leaning back into her I turn my head up and kiss her jaw. "Thank you for saying that and I believe you" I say, tracing her forearm with my fingers. "I'm going to see what Raven's making, you want anything?”. “Just a bottle of water if you don't mind” she says, looking down at me. I can't resist kissing her, so I do. I feel my knees getting weak. "Mmm let's not give them a show" I say as I peck her lips again and walk away, leaving Lexa standing there.

Raven looks up, then behind me at Lexa and I can tell the moment she notices Lexa's 'predicament'. I turn back and, sure enough, it's very noticeable.

"Lexa, how about you go claim a spot for us while I get us something to drink?" I say to my poor flustered lover.

Lexa only nods.

I watch her gingerly sit on one of the love seats that surround the 70” plasma mounted on the wall, taking the folded blanket that's there to cover her lower half.

“I call the other one!” Anya yells as she grabs her drink, plopping down on the only other piece of furniture, leaving Lincoln and Octavia to hunker down on the floor.

“Whatever” Octavia huffs, walking into Lincoln's bedroom, returning with pillows and a few blankets.

Raven taps me on the shoulder. I turn around, noticing the look on her face, _'oh great'_ I say to myself.

"From what I can tell, it looks like you and Jawline were interrupted?" she says, nodding towards Lexa. "Why didn't you help her with that? I'm sure it's got to be painful. And judging by the size of that bulge, that girl is packing. Looks like she might be bigger than her sister" she says while her eyes bounce between Anya and Lexa. "I take back my earlier comment, want to trade for one night?" she says, wiggling her eyebrows while laughing. She always knows how to get a rise out of me.

"Why can't you call people by their names and not some stupid nickname? And stop ogling the crotch of my..my whatever the fuck she is right now, and no I don't want to trade" I growl, hoping to drop the subject.

Of course, Raven doesn't let it go.

“I'm just saying that's one impressive bulge. No wonder she was standing behind you when she came in the door. Now I know why you were screaming all night long. How is it that I was the only one walking side to side this morning?” she says, snickering.

I fix Raven with a hard glare.

“Raven Reyes, don't you fucking dare tease her or point it out to anyone! I swear if you embarrass her over this, I'll tell everyone how you lied about losing your virginity to Wells!” I threaten, using my one ace card.

Wells Jaha was the star quarterback in high school, which also made him the most popular boy. Unlike other jocks, he was a total sweetheart. He and I have been friends since we were in diapers, our fathers were best friends. Raven didn't know that at the time and didn't find out until after it all went down. It was Wells who told me the truth and when I confronted Raven, she finally confessed.

Raven actually lost her virginity to Kyle Wick, the school's biggest nerd. She begged Wells to go along with her lie saying that it was him instead. The deal was that Wells got to brag about taking her virginity and Raven would get to keep her badass reputation.

Poor Wick had no choice but to go along with it after Raven threatened to blow him up just like she did the engineering lab, while making it look like an accident. The poor guy was so scared that he went along with the whole thing.

The color draining from her face tells me she knows I'm serious. She throws her hands up "Okay, okay, no need to go there fuck, I was only messing around! Jeez Griff, I know you tend to be protective, I just never realized to what extent” she says.

My features soften slightly, "you know I am, but for some reason, I feel very protective when it comes to her" I say, looking over at Lexa again.

"Aw look at that, I think my Griffster is in love" Raven says, batting her eyes. I turn back, leaning over the bar to smack her arm. "Shut up! Even if I do have feelings for her, it's too soon to be throwing that word around" I playfully growl.

Raven laughs. "Oh stop, I see the way Commander Heart eyes looks at you when you’re not looking. It's the same way you look at her and it's called love. You may have just got gotten together but you both have been dancing around these feelings for a couple of months. You just need to say it and get it over with" Raven says as she grabs her drink, heading over to Anya and plopping herself down on her lap. "Miss me Hot Stuff?" she says, wiggling herself on top of her. Anya wraps her arms around Raven pulling her in while whispering something in her ear. Judging by the blush on Raven's face I'm sure I don't want to know what was said.

I look over at Lexa, watching her laugh at Anya and Raven. _'Raven may be a smart ass but she's right, I think am in love with her'_ I say to myself. I continue to observe Lexa as she and now Octavia are laughing at Raven. I can't believe how beautiful she is. That smile, those eyes, and heaven help me, those lips. It's like she was carved by the Gods themselves. What gets me more is she picked me.

Just then, her head turns my way and our eyes lock. The soft smile and look she's giving me cause me to gasp. Could Raven be right? But it's too soon, isn't it? I mean I could just be seeing what my heart wants me to see, right? But there is something about the way she's looking at me. It looks a lot like.. _love_!

But it can't be...right?

 

Feel free to follow me [bdasswarrior](bdasswarrior.tumbler.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending time with the group our girls finally get some long over due time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone this is it. The final chapter in this amazing journey. I can't even begin to think of how to thank each and every one of you for your continued support. It was that support that helped encourage me take a one shot and make it into 4 chapters. This was thrilling and yet terrifying but very much worth it. I hope you enjoyed this little adventure. *Hugs*
> 
> I can't end it without sending one more shout out to Faberry101. You dude, are my rock. None of this would be possible without you. Thank you for not letting me give up and always having my back. You are one amazing friend, and I wouldn't change it for the world. I love ya dork #DNQ

Lexa's soft eyes continue to lock with mine and that warm smile makes my heart skip a beat.

_'Could she be in love with me?'_

The sound of the front door opening breaks our connection and we both turn to see who see who it is.

"Here we go, I got one with pepperoni, one plain and one with everything. That should cover everyone. Let's eat!" Lincoln says, walking in carrying pizzas.

It's then that I realize that I didn't see him in the room earlier. _'When did he leave?'_ I ask myself, shaking my head to clear it of my earlier thoughts. I get off the stool and head over to the table.

"What would you like Lex?" I ask over my shoulder. "A pepperoni and everything please" she replies. I grab our plates and two bottles of water.

Heading back over to Lexa, I see she’s taking up the whole love seat under the blanket. "Where am I supposed to sit?" I say with a fake pout.

She pulls back the blanket, spreads her legs, patting the space between them. “How's right here sound?” she asks with a smile. As if I'm going to pass that up…

I hand Lexa her plate and place the rest on the table. Sitting down and pulling the blanket over my legs, I position myself to give her enough room to eat while we both dig into our slices.

Raven grabs two DVD's, getting everyone’s attention.

"Ladies and gentleman, our selections tonight are the new Jumanji and Wonder Woman" she says. "So who's first, Gal Gadot or Karen Gillan?" she asks as she alternates between the two DVD's. "Brunette or ginger?" she adds.

Everyone votes for Jumanji first. Raven puts in the DVD, grabs her food and snuggles next to Anya. Lincoln and Octavia are sitting Indian style on the floor with the box of pepperoni pizza in front of them.

The room goes silent except for the TV as we all dig into our food.

By the time the characters get sucked into the game, I’ve finished my slices and look back at Lexa, noticing she's done as well. She leans up and asks softly in my ear, "you done?". I nod and she wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me back with her.

"Good. I've been waiting patiently to have you in my arms again" she whispers. I smile and rest my head against her collarbone as we get wrapped up in each other and the movie.

***

We all laugh and cheer at the same parts. A few of us 'awed' when we saw Alan Parrish's name carved into the wooden sign.

During the movie, Lexa would absently rub my stomach with her fingertips, or I would at random times turn my head and leave kisses under her jaw.

All too soon, those soft little moments turned into heated kissing with both of us having wandering hands.

By now we are fully covered by the blanket, shielding us from any eyes that may turn our way. Lexa has my shirt bunched up above my chest along with my bra, both her hands toying with my breasts.

My nipples are hard as she rolls them between her fingers. She uses her thumb and middle finger to tug and her index finger to rapidly flick the tips. I have to concentrate my efforts on muffling the moans that threaten to escape.

My hand is just as busy behind me. I have her jeans yet again undone and her erection free from the confines of her shorts.

I realize that everyone is too engrossed in the film to notice what we’re doing, which I use to my advantage.

My skirt has long since ridden up to my waist which is perfect as I start grinding against her. I grab her hands that are still playing with my breasts, using both our hands to squeeze them as my hips roll. Behind me, I hear her breathing pick up.

Keeping my voice low, I lean back into her so I can whisper in her ear, “you like to hear me moaning and panting while remembering how it felt being stuffed with your fat cock, don't you?”, my grinding getting more aggressive. She thuds her head against my shoulder and I feel her nodding.

“How would you like it if I let you fuck my tits when we get back to the room?” I whisper.

Her response is a more forceful tug on my nipples.

She releases one of my breasts sliding her hand down my stomach and into my underwear. I part my legs to give her better access.

"I love that you're always so wet for me" she murmurs, biting my neck as her fingers slide through my wet slit.

"Your clit is begging for attention" she teases, sliding a wet finger over my hard bundle of nerves causing me to mewl softly.

"Lexa, if you don't kiss me this whole room is going to know that you are fingering me right now" I threaten. She effectively locks our lips together, thankfully swallowing the small moan that managed to slip out. "I'd rather try and keep your moans to myself" she says as she makes small circles on my clit.

I let myself enjoy the feeling for a while even though I know I'm only punishing myself, and maybe Lexa too. The thought of cumming while surrounded by our friends isn't something I'm into so I reach down to stop Lexa's hand. With her fingers still between my folds, she asks me, "what's wrong, don't you want to cum again?".

I nod and feel her fingers starting to move again. This time I pull her hand out of my underwear completely. "I really do want to cum but not here, not now with everyone in the room. Besides I'd rather cum on your cock" I say as I watch her lick me off her fingers.

"I like when you cum on my tongue" she says, leaning down, kissing me. I moan when I taste myself on her lips.

The room erupts in noise and I notice the movie is over. Everyone stands and stretches while Lexa and I stay seated.

Raven walks over, takes in our position and lays down on top of both of us. We both grunt loudly at the added weight.

“Get the fuck off of us!” Lexa growls as I try to protect her erection.

Raven laughs and climbs off.

“Did you two even watch the movie or were you too busy making out the whole time?” she questions as she walks away.

I take the time to readjust my clothing. “Don't get up just yet” Lexa begs in a low voice.

I sit up and block Lexa's groin from everyone's view. "Yes, we watched some of it. Not like I haven't seen it before anyway" I say as everyone goes about doing their own thing, allowing Lexa the perfect opportunity to slip away. I give her room to slide out from behind me.

"I'll be right back" Lexa says as she darts into the bathroom.

Octavia watches Lexa retreat then turns her questioning eyes to me.

"Judging by that new hickey you have on your neck I'd say you did more than watch the movie. Please tell me you didn't fuck on the sofa?!" Octavia asks, her face falling. "We sit there all the time" she whines then yells towards the bedroom to Lincoln, "babe, we need to burn this sofa cause if they fucked on it I'm not sitting here anymore!".

"If last night is any indication we'd know if they’d just fucked so calm your tits" Raven says, chuckling. “I didn't hear 'oh fuck yes Lexa!' about a dozen times so I'm pretty sure the sofa is safe” she says. I use the blanket to cover myself completely wishing they'd stop, but of course, no such luck.

"That’s true. You must be amazing because I had no idea Lexa was so vocal" Anya states in flat tone.

“Tell me about it. I could go the rest of my life not hearing 'shit Clarke that feels so good' from Lexa ever again” Lincoln chimes in also sounding unamused.

Octavia finishes with "I knew that Clarke was a talker, just not a screamer...until now!".

I groan under my blanket, fully embarrassed.

“Great, so all of you heard me last night?” I ask from under the blanket. The sound of everyone's laughter is my answer. _'Great, just fucking great'_ I think to myself, wishing I could disappear.

Just then, I hear a door closing forcefully. I'm guessing Lexa just came out of the bathroom.

“Okay. I'm telling each of you assholes right now, leave her the fuck alone!”

Yup, it was Lexa, and judging by that tone, she's pissed.

I feel the spot next to me dip. Knowing it's her by the scent her cologne, I lean into her side as she wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to her.

"Yes we had sex, yes we were loud, so fucking what?!".

"I've heard you both moaning, grunting, headboard slapping against the wall so many times, even my TV couldn't drown you out" she says to Octavia and Lincoln. "And you, I've heard you even when I know for a fact that all you had was your right hand” she says to her cackling sister, which immediately quiets her. “But I have never talked about it or teased any of you" she says, silencing three of the hecklers.

I take this time to uncover my head and see Octavia, Lincoln, and Anya looking embarrassed and shocked by Lexa's outburst. _'Not as funny when the roles are reversed, is it?'_ I think, watching them blush.

"Not once have I ever said anything out of respect for each of you but keep fucking with Clarke and I'll demonstrate just how each of you sound when you are fucking each other or yourselves because I sadly hear it every damn time", her eyes bouncing between her three targets.

As for you," she says, pointing to Raven, which makes Raven questioningly thumb at herself, "I don't have anything on you yet but I'm sure I will soon enough. So, everyone needs to back the fuck off!" she growls, effectively shutting everyone down.

I take this time to remove myself fully from my blanket cocoon to kiss Lexa. “Thank you baby for coming to my defense” I say, kissing my hero.

"Now THERE'S the commander I'm used to seeing! Where the fuck has she been hiding?" Lincoln says, breaking the tension in the room.

Raven turns to Anya, "so Hot Stuff, what's better, your right hand or me?”, causing the room to erupt in laughter as Anya walks into the bathroom, grumbling, which only makes us laugh harder.

Raven walks behind us, leans over and wraps me in a hug. “You know we only tease you because we love you so much, right? I'm sorry it got out of hand” she says, kissing my cheek, then Lexa's quickly. “Put the swords away Commander, Princess is fine” she finishes, standing up.

Lexa wipes the kiss from her cheek while looking at Raven. “Please don't ever do that again!” she says. Now I'm giggling at Lexa's face as she continues to scowl at Raven.

Once Anya exits the bathroom, Lincoln addresses the group, “we probably have about an hour before the sun fully sets. How about we forget the second movie and head to the fire pit?”.

Everyone nods in agreement.

The temperature has changed drastically since last night. Looking down at my clothes I realize I'm way under dressed to be sitting outside tonight, even if it is near a fire.

"Okay, then I'm going to go change into something warmer" I say to the group.

Lexa and I get up to head out followed by Anya and Raven. I notice Octavia isn't her usual perky self as she heads into Lincoln's room, looking fully defeated. I make a mental note to talk to her when I get the chance.

I stop when Lincoln calls my name. “I just wanted to say sorry for my part in what happened earlier. I didn't mean to make you feel any sort of way. You are a sweet girl and I like how you make this one smile” he says, bumping Lexa's shoulder. He then opens his arms. “Forgiven?” he asks with an adorable smile. I'm reminded of why Octavia likes him so much as he wraps those massive arms around me hugging me tight.

 _'Yup I can definitely see why'_ as he pulls back and does the same to Lexa who just giggles.

"Thank you Linc" Lexa says, as I echo the sentiment.

I leave the room feeling that much better.

Just as we were about to enter Lexa's room Anya taps me on the shoulder.

"Lexa's right, we shouldn't have tormented you over last night. It was childish and immature, so I'm sorry" she says, looking at us then down at her feet.

I close the distance between us, pulling her into a hug. She hugs me back, shocking all of us.

"Yes I was embarrassed but I also know now that it was just a joke. I do accept your apology though, thank you" I say, pulling away.

"Now that all the sappy shit is over with, can we get changed? I saw that Lincoln bought stuff for s'mores and I'm dying to make one, so see you two outside!” Raven says, pulling Anya down the hall to her room.

Lexa watches her sister go with an amused look on her face.

“What are you smiling about?” I question while we walk into Lexa's room.

As I turn around she wraps me in her arms before answering.

“Remember when you said that Raven may have met her match? I think Raven may just be exactly what Anya's been needing. The Anya I grew up with would never have apologized for embarrassing someone. She would just say 'grow thicker skin, you wimp!'. But today she actually felt bad. That's never happened before...” she says, smiling at the wall that separates her and Anya's rooms.

I smile as Lexa's face shows the pride she feels for this change in her sister.

Lexa walks to her closest and begins pulling out warmer clothes. "I don't think we should get used to it though, she did say it without an audience" she says while chuckling. "I'm sure by tonight she'll be insulting everyone just to save face", now laughing.

"It was still sweet of her and I'm always going to remember that she did it" I say, returning to my bag in the bathroom, softly shutting the door.

***

The sun has almost fully set as everyone meets by the fire pit.

It didn't take long for Lincoln and Raven to get a small fire going, which I'm thankful for. Even though I pulled out my jacket and hat, I'm still chilled. _'Where did the nice weather we had last night go? It feels like freaking winter_ ' I say to myself as Lexa, who's also wearing a warmer jacket and stocking cap, claims a log by the fire and gently pulls me down next to her.

In no time Raven has six long sticks ready to toast marshmallows.

“I've been thinking about these all day!” she exclaims as she pulls her marshmallow from the fire, blowing on it to put it out the flame.

I have to laugh because she's not exaggerating. I watch as she very carefully puts together her s'more. The happy sound she makes when biting into it makes me smile, she really does love her food.

Everyone else seems content to just toast their marshmallows.

Octavia is on the other side, using her stick to poke at the fire, still being unusually quiet. I lean into Lexa and whisper that I won’t be gone long, kissing her cheek.

I walk around the fire and stop in front of Octavia. "We need to talk" I say, holding out my hand. She looks up at me then at my offered hand, nods and places her hand in mine as she gets up. "I'll be back" she says softly to Lincoln, who silently thanks me as we walk towards the front lawn where we’d been sitting the night before. I smile at the memory.

I turn and notice Octavia still won't look me in the eye. “Come on O, I'm not even that mad. Jeez, we've said way worse to each before!” I say, trying to lighten the mood.

That causes her to finally look at me. “I know we have but it's always been just us three teasing each other, you know, for fun. I never expected everyone else to join in and I certainly didn't expect it to take off like it did. When I saw the look on your face that's when I realized it got out of hand but it was too late and I’m really sorry about that. I got so caught up in the laughs that I didn't stop to realize how you might be feeling. It took Lexa speaking up to knock some sense into me” she says, looking like she's about to cry.

I wrap her in a hug. "I know what you're saying and yes, it bothered me when the others joined in but I got over it. I'm not angry at you or anyone else. Yeah I was pretty embarrassed. But I also know that if I had said to stop, you would have. I never expected Lexa to get so defensive and beat me to it" I smile, looking back at the yard, knowing my savior is there waiting for me.

Pulling back I look at Octavia smirking. “So, enough of this moping, sulking shit. Don't make me sic Raven on your ass to cheer you up” I joke, which gets a laugh out of her. “Okay fine” she says, hugging me once more. I grab her hand as we walk back to the group.

"Let's go see what trouble we can get into" I say while winking back at Octavia. "Knowing us, the possibilities are endless" she replies, giving my hand a squeeze.

***

When we get back I notice we aren't alone any more. Monty and Jasper have since joined our group along with a boy I've never seen before.

I meet Lexa's eyes across the fire. She smiles and, for an instant, I forget how to breathe, once again struck mute by her astounding beauty. The light of the flames dancing across her face make her look almost regal and oh so gorgeous.

Her eyes move to my hand linked with Octavia's. Her smile still in place she says, “I take it you two worked things out?”.

Releasing Octavia's hand, I walk over to Lexa, not stopping until I'm straddling her lap, wrapping my arms around her neck, and kissing her. "Yup we talked and everything is fine" I say, pecking her lips again. "I'm surprised you were okay with us holding hands" I tease with a smirk, recalling the jealously she expressed when I kissed Octavia during that first round of truth or dare.

She laughs and pulls me closer on her lap.

"That was before, now I know better!"

“For the love of all that's holy, do you two ever not hump each other?” I hear my forever opinionated best friend say.

I climb off of Lexa's lap to sit next to her, our thighs touching. She grabs my hand and places our linked fingers on my lap. I smile at her before turning to Raven, “oh shut the hell up! Don't be jealous because I got the more affectionate sister!” I playfully remark, then wink at Anya who shrugs in agreement, chuckling.

Anya then turns to Raven. “Would it make poor wittle Raven feel better if she sat on my lap too?” Anya teases with a pout, holding her arms out towards Raven.

The look on Raven's face tells me Anya is going to regret this.

Sure enough, Raven slowly stands up and stalks over to Anya, straddles her lap and whispers something in her ear while beginning a slow grind.

Gone is the cocky smile on Anya’s face. I can almost hear her gulp as she swallows hard.

I can't tell if the it's the heat from the fire or if she's blushing but her face now has a nice red tint as Raven keeps whispering in her ear.

Monty and Jasper let out a few catcalls, watching the scene unfold, the guy next to them looking on with a bored expression.

Anya is biting her lip as Raven grinds down more forcefully and begins an attack on Anya’s lips.

If it was anyone but my best friend and Lexa's sister I'd say the scene was hot.

I think Lexa has the same thought as she clears her throat rather loudly, "okay you made your point. I don't want to see anymore or else I'll have to bleach my eyes!" she exclaims as the two pull apart.

Anya stands up with Raven in her arms. "Fuck all you losers, I have something better I'd rather be doing than sitting here with you guys" she says, walking away with Raven laughing hysterically.

Raven calls over Anya's shoulder, "that would be me! Oh and hey, you two…" while pointing at Lexa and me, "might want to play some music later. I plan on being loud as fuck!" as the couple disappears into the house.

Once they’re gone, Jasper stands up and states, "now that our entertainment went inside you people are boring". He nudges Monty who in turn nudges the guy next to him. "Murphy here is going to introduce us to Fortnite. Heard it's pretty fucking awesome. Catch you all on the flip side!" Jasper says as the three guys stroll off.

“And yet somehow those losers have girlfriends…amazing” Octavia says, shaking her head.

Octavia and Lincoln make their exit shortly after, mumbling something along the lines of 'Anya and Raven had the right idea'.

Lexa and I choose to stay outside for a bit longer. The fire is slowly dying and I take the time to look up at the stars until I feel eyes on me. I turn my head and see Lexa looking at me.

“What?” I ask softly.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” she tells me in an almost reverent tone.

I feel my face beginning to flush at the compliment. I'm not really used to this type of attention, so I instead deflect the comment.

“Have you not looked in a mirror Lex, you are breathtakingly beautiful” I counter. Now it's her turn to blush.

She pats her lap, "how about you climb up on here, I'm sure it's softer than the log. Besides, it gives me a reason to hold you".

I lean over, kissing her, "how about we take this party of two up to your room where it's warmer?".

She pecks my lips. “As you wish Clarke” she says against my lips.

Standing up she starts kicking dirt onto the coals, as I collect any trash that was left behind. Once our tasks are completed, we join hands and head back into the house.

***

The walk to her room is uneventful. We just hold hands until she releases me to fish out her key.

She pushes the door open, stepping aside with a tiny bow, “after you m'lady”.

Stepping into the room, I run my finger along her jaw, “aren't you the smooth one?” I say.

Pulling apart, we both remove our outdoor gear. Lexa walks up to me, cupping my cheek and I can’t help leaning into the touch.

“Can I kiss you?” she asks speaking so softly I almost don't hear her, though I feel her breath with her lips so close to mine.

Given everything we've done today I just want to pounce on her. It seems like she has other plans though so I nod as she brushes her lips with mine.

That's all it takes.

Her mouth descends on mine and it's all lips, teeth, and tongue! Biting her lower lip has her moaning into my mouth.

Wrapping my hands around the hem of her shirt, “off” is all I say as she pulls it over her head, tossing it on the floor.

I go for the clasp of her jeans as she tackles my shirt next.

Everything feels so primal and rushed. Soon my shirt joins hers on the floor.

Not waiting for permission, she unhooks my bra and my breasts spill free. Her hands find my already erect nipples, pulling on them just hard enough for me to hiss in pleasure as I feel a gush of arousal ruin yet another pair of underwear.

Pushing her until she's leaning against the desk, I kiss down her body. Stopping at her sports bra, I slide it up to reveal her small, perky tits. I take one fully in my mouth then let it slide out until just the nipple is between my teeth, giving it a slight pull. I do the same with the other one. She moans and removes her bra fully, flinging it somewhere across the room.

My hands are just as busy, unbuttoning and sliding her pants down her legs which, after some maneuvering, I manage to do, leaving her in just her shorts.

I start to slide down her body but she grabs my arms instead. “The bed would be so much more comfortable for both of us” she whispers.

We climb on and she kisses me until I'm lying flat on my back with her sprawled on top of me. She leans back on her heels, her eyes taking me in. "You are way overdressed" she says as she removes my jeans much more easily than I thought possible.

Lexa bends forward, kissing me again. She sucks my bottom lip into her mouth then releases it. I flick my tongue out and lick her lips. Our kiss is luxurious, a slow dance of tongues.

Her exploring hands move to my nipples, circling the aching buds, giving them a soft pinch, the sensations ricocheting down to my clit as I moan into her mouth.

I want more, _need_ more.

She stops kissing me, looking into my eyes. “Tell me...is this what you want?”

“Yes, please” is all I manage to say.

Kissing my neck, her tongue moves to my ear where she nibbles oh so softly.

One hand leaves my breast, moving down past the band of my panty-covered crotch. Her hand moves further down to draw light circles on the inside of my thigh with her fingertips.

I'm so overcome with my desire for her I can’t stop my thighs from spreading, pushing my knees apart, giving her wandering hand access to where I need her most.

Almost achingly slowly her fingers inch up my thigh, teasing me beyond words. My breaths are coming in short pants and by the time she cups my pussy I feel like a rocket about to blast off.

Lexa takes one of my nipples into her mouth, suddenly sucking hard. The sensation causes my hips to buck up into her hand, pushing her fingers against my slit. Her mouth alternates between sucking and flicking each of my nipples. Never in my life have I ever wanted to cum so bad.

I want more, so much more. "Please Lex...I need you so fucking badly" I whine.

I feel her fingers slide into my panties, parting my lips as one of her digits gather my wetness, sliding up and down but avoiding my clit.

I buck up again, circling my hips with the hope that it’ll increase the pressure of her finger.

“Shh...relax baby...let me show you how good I can make you feel” she whispers against my breast.

She dips her finger into the slick pooling at my entrance then lightly touches my clit. She starts off slow, applying very little pressure. She circles the hard nub over and over again, massaging it back and forth, while at the same time she continues to alternate sucking my nipples.

“Oh fuck yes!” I moan.

The touch and speed of the circles on my clit become harder and faster.

I feel the pressure of my orgasm building as my body tightens, my fingers digging into the sheets.

Her mouth sucks harder, biting my sensitive nipples then smoothing them over with her tongue.

Her fingers now flicker so fast over my clit, the pleasure it causes shooting across my body in so many directions, as I trip, no fall, into my orgasm.

Before I can stop myself, the scream that leaves my mouth is sure to let the whole building know how hard Lexa has just made me cum.

My body starts to spasm as I feel the walls in my pussy clench and pulse around the emptiness.

Lexa slows her fingers, helping guide me through my orgasm. By the time it's done, my legs feel like jello.

“Hey, earth to Clarke” Lexa whispers, looking deeply into my eyes. She kisses me passionately again. “You okay?” she asks. I slowly nod.

I just lay there with my eyes close, absorbing the wonderful effects of my orgasm. I feel Lexa's tongue circle each of my nipples again. She alternates between sucking and pulling each nipple between her teeth. She does this over and over again to the point where I feel like I might cum just from the attention she’s giving my tits.

By now I'm panting again as I feel my juices running down my slit. Her mouth leaves my breast, kissing and licking her way down my stomach, moving over to suck my hip hard enough to leave a mark.

I feel the bed move as she positions herself between my legs, pushing them wide open. I sit up on my elbows, heart beating out of my chest as I watch her mouth descend onto my pussy.

“You are always so wet for me” she says in wonder.

When the flat of her tongue runs through my pussy all the way up to my clit, the feeling is so electric it causes me to throw myself back and reach up to grab onto the headboard.

“Oh my God, Lexa!”

I feel her tongue sweeping back and forth, up and down over my clit, down to my core then back up again. The slurping sounds and the vibrations from the content moans she makes almost push me over the edge.

I want to watch as she devours me, so I lean back on my elbows as she pulls back the hood exposing my clit to her talented tongue as it darts out, flickering back and forth.

She looks up and our eyes lock, a ripple of pleasure causing my hips to buck up.

Laying her arm over my stomach to steady me, she continues her assault on my clit, only this time sucking and flicking harder.

She continues to suck and slurp as my hands tangle in her hair, pulling her against me as my orgasm builds.

I'm moaning so loudly again which seems to encourage her efforts. I push my hips up, driving my clit harder into her sucking mouth. It’s just enough to push me over the edge.

Every muscle in my body tightens, my skin feels like little electric shocks are shooting across my body.

Heaven help me, she doesn't stop either. She continues to suck, even as my orgasm subsides and my clit is too sensitive. It was almost too much to bear, but she pushes and pushes until the pain switches back to pleasure and I’m thrown into another orgasm.

This one is more intense than the first two, my moans turning into wails as I crash completely.

I feel her ease off and gently lap at the abundant amount of moisture pooling out of me as I try to remember how to breathe.

She moves back up, lying beside me, pushing my hair away from my sweaty face and kissing me gently. I taste myself on her lips, not bothered at all by my musky flavor.

"Fuck Lexa, were you trying to kill me?" I laugh once I'm able to formulate a sentence.

I feel her laughing, “but did you die?!” she replies.

"No you ass, but what a way to fucking go!" I chuckle.

Lexa’s laughter tapers and she looks me into my eyes. “Clarke” is all she says.

Her tone tells me everything I need to know. Laying back, I spread my legs as an invitation that she gladly accepts. She kneels between them, running her fingers through my wet slit. “You ready for me?” she gently asks. I answer by spreading my knees wider giving her a full view of just how ready I am for her.

“Please Lexa, fuck me…”

At that, she slowly climbs on top of me. She holds herself over me as we kiss and I can feel her cock lightly slide along my pussy lips. I thrust my hips up towards her and she smiles, lining up her cock and slowly pushes in.

“Ohh fuck, Lexa you are huge!” I can't help but moan as her fat cock slides inside me.

The sweet burn I feel as she stretches me has me mewing loudly. I swear it took her minutes to push fully inside me.

“Oh God…” I groan, spreading my legs as wide as they’ll go.

She slowly starts fucking me with short, steady strokes. Our eyes lock, as do our lips.

As she picks up speed, her strokes grow longer and harder. She moves to my neck, sucking hard but never slowing down. If anything, she fucks me harder. The feeling of her ramming her cock into me has me seeing stars with how deep she's reaching.

I feel like I'm going to cum again. I beginning moaning and screaming as my orgasm takes me. As I'm cumming, she doesn’t stop fucking me. She fucks me right through my orgasm.

She hammers her cock into my aching pussy over and over again.

I feel her body starting to shiver and spasm.

“Fuck Clarke, I'm gonna cum” she moans, her thrusts are almost knocking the wind out of me.

"Ugh yes Lexa cum, I want you to cum baby" I answer. No sooner does she pull out that I feel the first hot splash hit my stomach. Her hand is moving so fast as more cum lands right above my pussy.

When she's done she lets out a content sigh, letting herself fall down beside me, draping her arm around my chest.

We lie there, basking in each other. She runs her fingers through my hair.

I roll over kissing her. "That felt amazing, it was like I could feel you everywhere" I whisper. “You need to regain your strength because I'm not done with you yet” I smirk as I roll her onto her back.

"Wait…" she says a little too quickly.

I back off, “why, what's wrong?” I ask, concerned.

"Nothing, I just want to clean you up a bit first" she says, heading into her bathroom and returning with a wet towel, cleaning the remnants of herself off of me.

She lays back down putting her hands behind her head. “You said something about not being done with me?” she smirks.

Kissing that cocky smile, I whisper "I did, didn't I?", motion that I want her to switch places with me.

She positions herself between my legs again but this time I stop her.

“No, what was it I told you I'd let you do to me?” I ask looking up at her, waiting for her to remember.

It doesn't take long, the smile on her face tells me she remembers.

She leans up and over me, firmly squeezing my breasts as she begins to slowly lick my nipples, alternating between the two. Sucking, nibbling, tugging, it's all too much. It doesn't take long for me to start vocalizing again. "God, Lexa don't stop" I moan as my back arches, shoving more of my breast into her mouth.

I feel her shift on the bed. Opening my eyes, I see her reaching into her nightstand.

"What are you doing?" I ask breathlessly.

"I'm going to massage baby oil on these magnificent tits, so they'll be plenty of lubrication for my cock" she says with a smile as she squirts a good amount on my cleavage.

Looking down, I watch her rub the oil all over my chest, even lathering the underside of my breasts. By the time she's done, my entire chest is glistening.

At this point, my nipples are two tall, stiff peaks. She made sure to give them as much attention as the oil would allow.

Sliding my one hand over my breast, gathering some of the oil before I reach down between her legs, feeling her already hard length. Using my now oiled hand, I begin slowly stroking her.

"I think they are ready, and so are you" I seductively say, giving her cock a hard pull.

She moves up my body straddling my chest but not putting any pressure just yet.

"Are you comfortable, do you need me to move?" she asks.

I tear my eyes away from her glistening hard cock just inches from my face to look at her. "You’re fine, I want you to enjoy this as much as I will" I say as I push my two enormous globes together.

“I want you to use my tits, fuck them like you would my pussy, Lex”

I push them as close together as I can, hoping to make the gap nice and tight for her.

She groans loudly as she slides into the tight space my breasts form.

"Oh fuck, this is tighter than your pussy!"

I smile in satisfaction, knowing it worked.

It takes a bit of pushing for the head to finally break through the top. She slides back down and up until it pops out again. By now we’re both groaning together.

She starts a comfortable rhythm as she fucks my chest. I stick out my tongue so it brushes the divot of her cock every time it pops out.

“Oh God” is all she says at the new sensation.

“Fuck my tits Lex, I want you to cum on them, make them yours” I urge her on, encouraging her to use me.

Lexa locks eyes with me.“Ugh, baby this feels so good, I'm not going to last much longer” she moans.

Leaning my head down as much as I can to get her head in my mouth this time, I give it a little suck each time it slides in.

That’s her undoing.

She slides her cock out from my breast and begins pumping herself furiously. I continue to hold my globes together giving her something to release on.

She throws her head back, "OH FUCK!" she howls as her cock erupts, shooting thick, hot white globs of cum all over my tits. Each time she slides her hand up to the tip, more cum oozes out and drops onto my chest.

I watch as she uses the head of her cock to rub her release over my still hard nipples. It's so fucking hot to watch. We look into each other's eyes and smile.

“You know Clarke, that was the first time anyone ever let me fuck their tits. I liked it more than I thought I would” she says, reaching over the bed again to grab the towel from earlier and using it to cleaning me up.

"It's actually a first for me too" I confess, pulling her down onto her back so I can snuggle against her chest. She reaches down to grab the blanket that pooled at the foot of the bed, using it to cover our naked bodies.

"I never knew I could get so much pleasure from watching someone fuck my tits" I mumble as I kiss her chest.

Her arms tighten around me. “That's something I'd like to do again...if you are willing, of course” she says.

My heart speeds up at her words. That means she wants to see more of me, and not just a one-weekend kinda thing. I can't help but smile as I nod my head, “I like to do it again too!”.

We lay in a comfortable silence.

Lexa breaks the silence with "truth or dare Clarke?", tightening her arms even more around my waist.

I instantly start laughing into her chest, “didn't we already play this game Lex??”.

I feel her chest rumble with laughter "yeah we did but humor me, please?" she begs.

How can I refuse this woman anything?

Kissing her breastbone, I decide to play along, figuring what’s the worst that could happen, it's just the two of us.

"Okay, truth, and only because it worked out so well for me last time" I answer, causing us both to chuckle.

I hear and feel her take a deep breath, her chest expanding under me. "I know we haven't been together long, and I haven't taken you out on a date yet, but what are the odds that you will agree to be my girlfriend?" she asks.

I hide my smile against her chest. This was exactly what I've been hoping for since we first hooked up.

Without answering, I instead ask my own question.

“Truth or dare, Lex?” I say, my head still next to her breast, hearing her heart beat speed up.

I hear her softly answer “dare”.

I look into those mesmerizing green eyes.

"I dare you to kiss your girlfriend" I say with a wide smile as she lets out the breath I didn't know she was holding.

"Now that's a dare I'll gladly take, any time" she confirms, as our lips meet for the first time as an official couple.

****15 Years Later****

It's a lazy Sunday morning in the Griffin-Woods household, as I'm standing in the kitchen making breakfast. Lexa is beside me, pouring 5 glasses of orange juice.

As I begin to plate the pancakes, I hear little feet running down the steps.

"Momma!" I hear our 3-year-old son call for Lexa. I don't detect any urgency in his voice so I just listen instead.

Lexa turns around as he barrels into her legs. She squats down to his level. “Yeah buddy, what's up?” she asks, running her fingers through his messy blonde hair, trying to get it in some sort of order.

I gave up that fight long ago but not Lexa, she just can't help herself.

Looking down I watch her interact with our son.

He starts giggling, which of course makes Lexa laugh. “Did you want to ask momma something or are you just going to giggle at me?” she playfully teases.

He nods his little head, smiling.

Now it's my turn to hold in a giggle, his smile perfectly mirrors Lexa's smirk.

“Momma, the fridge for later running, you betta catch it!” he yells, then takes off back upstairs, chuckling the whole way.

Lexa watches our son run away, looking at me while she stands back up.

“Did he just prank me??” she growls, as I'm now howling in laughter.

I wipe the tears from my face and wrap my arms around my wife.

"Baby, the look on your face. Yes, you were just pranked by a toddler" I confirm, kissing her cheek.

Lexa continues to stare at the steps where our son retreated just moments ago. I shake my head at her bewildered expression, deciding to take pity on my wife. “Come on, let's go collect the kids for breakfast” I say, linking our hands and pulling Lexa behind me.

“Where would he learn something like that?” she asks as we ascend the stairs.

Getting to Jake's room, we find it empty except for his messy bed and a few toy trucks on the floor.

"I don't know baby, unless Alycia taught him" I mumble as we head to Alycia's room next, only to also find it empty, except for the sleeping bag on the floor.

Heading towards the kid's playroom, we hear our 9-year-old daughter's voice filtering into the hallway.

"Okay Madison, I dare you to hop on one leg and flap your arms like a bird," she says. I hear my son laughing loudly.

Madison is Raven and Anya's daughter. Raven and I were pregnant at around same time and delivered just months apart, making our Alycia 3 months older than Madison.

Lexa and I peek around the door frame to see our kids sitting, watching Madison, who is indeed hopping on one foot and flapping her arms. She is so much like Raven, I have to cover my mouth to hide my chuckle, as Lexa uses my back to do the same while we watch our niece act out her dare.

Madison sits down and after a few seconds the giggling stops. “My turn!” she states, looking between Alycia and Jake.

Lexa and I continue to watch, wondering what they are playing, until the next words cause us both to gasp.

"Truth or dare Alycia?" she asks, like it's the most normal question for a 9-year-old to pose.

Alycia takes her time before picking truth.

“Hmm...okay, I got one!” Madison exclaims. “Have you ever watched a scary movie and not covered your eyes?” she asks my daughter.

I watch Alycia's shoulders slump causing her tousled brown hair to fall in front of her face. She just like Lexa, hates scary movies. She always covers her face or buries it into Lexa, or my side, when a scene proves to be too scary for her. That’s why we limit them to only Goosebumps movies, which we always watch as a family when Jake asks for a ‘scary movie’ and even though they scare my big girl, Jake takes after me in his love for them.

"Yes I have and yes I cover my face, I hate them but Jake really likes them so my moms will watch them with us. I always end up with my face in my Momma's stomach as Momma hides hers in Mommy's neck" she admits, sounding defeated.

I hear Lexa groan behind me for being outed as a coward during horror movies.

Madison gets up and hugs Alycia. "It's okay, I don't like them either" she says softly to my daughter.

Alycia hugs her cousin back then smiles brightly, "okay it's my turn again!". Jake pipes up, "when is it my turn Lycia?" my three year old asks his sister.

"Next round, Jakey" she smiles at him, which makes him smile back.

“Okay you ready Jakey, truth or dare?” she asks her brother.

My boy gets as excited as you can imagine a 3-year-old getting. "DARE!" he exclaims so loudly that even we jump.

"Shh, not so loud," she says, shaking her head.

"Jakey, I dare you to run downstairs and tell Mommy that you are hungry so you picked your nose and ate it," she says "this will be so funny, mommy’s gonna freak out!" she finishes, holding her stomach while laughing.

Madison makes a face, letting out a long “eeeww”. Jake gets up and asks her to repeat it.

Just the thought of my baby telling me he ate a booger, whether true or not, makes my stomach turn, so I choose that moment to make our presence known and walk into the playroom.

"I was wondering where he got these silly ideas! Good morning kids, time for breakfast" I say as Lexa walks in behind me.

"Yes! Mommy made pancakes. I promise they’ll taste so much better than boogers" she says to Jake. "Yay Mommy made mancakes!" he cheers as he takes off out of the room.

“It’s pancakes buddy” Lexa yells but it's pointless, he's already down the steps chanting ‘mancakes’ the whole way.

Alycia and Madison stand up and make their way towards us. “We were playing a game we saw the older kids playing at school. You ask someone ‘truth or dare’ and they pick one then you get to ask a question or dare them to do something” Madison tells me. “It's really funny!” Alycia finishes, her blue eyes darting between us both.

“It sounds like it! Now how about you girls head down and grab a plate before Jake eats all the mancakes” I tell them, rolling my eyes at the girls who chuckle.

"Ok mommies" Alycia says, "come on we gotta hurry up, Jake really does love pancakes enough to eat them all!", as she and Madison start to descend the stairs.

"So, does my mommy" Madison says. "Yeah Auntie Raven likes them as much as Jakey, but why do we only get bacon at your house and my mommy always makes sausage?" Alycia asks innocently. "I dunno" Madison shrugs as they disappear down the steps.

Lexa and I are now hysterically laughing alone in the playroom after listening to the girls’ exchange.

Anya never did eat sausage again after that fateful day at the diner so many years ago.

It really feels more like a lifetime.

I turn and look at Lexa. Her green eyes lock with my blue, she smiles at me in a way that still, after 15 years and two kids, takes my breath away.

Leaning into her, I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her down into a soft kiss.

“Is it wrong that I can't help but smile at the fact that our kids are playing the very same game that brought us together?” she says, before kissing me passionately.

I love that, after all these years, we haven’t lost the passion we have for each other. If anything, the years together only intensified it.

"No, it's not wrong at all. To me it kinda feels like we came full circle with that stupid game" I say, kissing her again. "I knew then that you were my future. Thank you for giving me this amazing life, I love you so much baby" I softly affirm, feeling my eyes get misty.

“I love you with all my heart Clarke, I did then and I do even more now. You are my home, my future” she says, brushing her lips to mine softly.

"Baby," I say, looking at Lexa when our lips part, "truth or dare?".

"Really babe?!" she asks, shaking her head chuckling softly. "Okay, one more time then this game is put to bed. Truth…" she says.

I place her hand on my stomach. “How do you feel about another set of little feet running around the house?” I ask, watching the realization of my statement sink in.

The expression on her face and the smile she rewards me with almost bring me to tears. “You're pregnant??” she asks, and in her excitement, she keeps going, “we're having another baby?!”.

All I can do is smile and nod at my wife's excitement. She gently picks me up, twirling me in circles.

"We're having a baby!" she says, a little too loudly. "Shh Lex, I'd rather tell the kids when it's just us, is that ok?" I whisper as she puts me down, instantly kissing me with so much passion it almost makes my knees give out.

"God, I love you so much Clarke" she breathes when our kiss ends.

Our moment is interrupted when we hear the kids calling us, “Mommies!” “Aunt Lexa, Aunt Clarke!”.

Lexa and I exchange one more kiss before Lexa starts to make her way down, throwing over her shoulder “why don't you go relax, I'll hand this brood.”.

I watch as Lexa starts down the steps. "I'm coming! Jake, I'm warning you, if you ate any of my pancakes…" she playfully threatens as I hear my 3-year-old giggling.

I place my hand on my still flat stomach, rubbing it affectionately.

 _'So, this is my life now, huh?'_ I say to myself, thinking back to how this whole thing started: a single, silly kiss between best friends on a dare.

I hear my wife, kids, and niece enjoying themselves downstairs, their laughter drawing me to them.

 _'I really wouldn't have it any other way'_ , smiling as I make my way downstairs to join my beautiful family, my present and my future.

 

If you want to chat about this or anything else feel free to follow me at [bdasswarrior](bdasswarrior.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. This is my first story so always open to constructive criticism.
> 
> You have questions or just want to chat about this or anything else? Feel free to ask me on my tumblr. I look forward to talking with you ;)


End file.
